If Tomorrow Never Comes
by MyStIcSaIyAn45
Summary: Life on Frieza's ship through a young Vegeta's eyes
1. Prologue

If Tomorrow Never Comes  
  
This is from Vegeta's point of view and will be in first person. Haven't really seen anything quite like this on FF.net. I've seen stories similar, but not of the same sort.  
  
Anyhow, this is the story of Vegeta on Frieza's ship. Don't yell at me if you think something is wrong, this is my own interpretation. I'm starting from the day that a Vegeta five year old Vegeta was given to Frieza and, hopefully, will go up to the day he broke away from him.  
  
Hope you guys enjoy and hope this turns out good. Oh, one more thing. I'm going to alter the timeline a little so if you guys have your own, or the one in July/August 2002 edition of Beckett DBZ (like me!), it's not going to follow the same dates, but I also won't be listing the dates of the events.  
  
Ok, I've babbled enough. I'll just shut up now and let you guys read.   
  


* * *

  
Prologue:  
  
I leaned my head back on a tree and closed my eyes, allowing the cool breeze to wash over my face.  
  
When I finally opened my onyx eyes I looked around steely about the area that had, to my disappointment, become home. It was so. . .green and bright. Nothing was like my home planet. Of course, I hardly remember my home planet. It was. . .Kami, has it really been thirty years?  
  
There are very few things I remember about that place and one of them is my father. He was harsh, had to be. Showing emotions was a sign of weakness and there could be no weak king. For those five, short years I was there I remember wanting nothing more than to become the great king that he was. Tough, strong, reliable. So I trained and trained and trained. Then I was taken.  
  
Frieza. That was my second memory. Although I won't admit it out loud (I had just recently admitted the fact to myself), he scared me to death. I still get shivers down my spine when I think about those cursed years that I spent on that filthy ship. Twenty long years I devoted myself to him in fear that I wouldn't be the best. Twenty years I wasted being in fear. He made me what I am and I regret it. Sometimes I wonder if I would have turned out differently if I hadn't been on that ship and I always come to the same conclusion: probably not. I was heading in that downward spiral long before Frieza took me. I just used him as an excuse to get even for the torture and the pain.  
  
However, there are other times I wonder about that little Saiyan girl I met on that ship. She had it worse than I did yet she turned out better than me. She was born and raised on that ship, in the presence of Frieza at all times. And I knew what he did to her in the middle of the night, I know how he touched her and how he beat her. . .but I did nothing to stop it. I was too concerned with my own welfare.  
  
I glanced to my right, to the huge glowing building of Capsule Corporation, to the children playing in the front yard, my son and Kakkarot's. Then I glanced to the female rolling along beside them, playing with them, and tossing them in the air.  
  
I growled in disgust (at myself) and turned around, forcing the smile to stay off my face. How in the hell could she manage to turn out so. . .nice when she had a worse childhood than I did? Was it just me?  
  
I shook my head and focused my thoughts back on that day that really stuck out in my mind, not that everyday on that ship did but this one was the most important. It represented everything that I am. That day was the beginning. The day I was handed over to Frieza as payment.  
  
People say the end justifies the means. I'll let you decide.  
  
There it is. Hope you guys like it. Please R&R. It will be greatly appreciated. I'll try6 to get the first chapter up soon, but until next time I'm out – Nike 


	2. Lost Hope

Here's the new chappie. Sorry it took so long to get up. It's kinda short, but I promise the next one'll be long. Please R&R!  
  
Chapter One: Lost Hope  
  
I smirked as the metal of the training droid crumbled beneath my fist. I withdrew it and crossed my arms, glancing around the now trashed training room. It was still white with the cameras in the appropriate places, but the floor was littered with metal pieces.  
  
I was given ten practice droids to fight with. Demolished those in five minutes flat. My trainer, Commander Anámir, watched me from the side. His arms were crossed and there was no expression on his face, but his black eyes were sparkling with amazement.  
  
I couldn't help it I smirked. Shows you to never underestimate the power of the Prince of all Saiyans! I'm an Elite, commander. I may be only five, but I'm powerful. One day I will be the strongest, just you watch.  
  
"Good job, your highness," Anámir said, his tail flicking wildly behind him. He moved from the wall to beside me. "I'll get some more droids sent in immediately. Practice your form for now."  
  
Anámir turned to leave, but I stopped him. "Wait, I want to fight with you. I don't need some stinking droid that I'll beat in two seconds. I want some real action."  
  
The commander turned and looked at me, a smirk tugging at his lips. "If you wish, your highness. I am to deny you nothing."  
  
I smirked and crouched down. "Good. Then don't deny me a good fight." Anámir clenched his fists and bent down as well just as a voice boomed out in the room.  
  
"Commander Anámir, report immediately to the throne room with the prince." I stood up, hands clenched and anger radiating along my body. Who did this person think he was? No one interrupts my fighting time and lives to tell about it.  
  
"Let us go, your highness. I feel the King wants to meet with you." Oh well, he would have to wait for later.  
  
I managed a smirk as I followed Anámir out of the training room. Beating on a live one would be better. Anámir would give me a good fight, and would allow me to hit him but it wouldn't be fun. Fun would be torturing a person. Yes, that would be fun.  
  
Anámir came to the huge, stone doors and pushed them open revealing a large room with pillars stretching far into the sky. A red carpet, flanked by guards, was stretched along the length of the room leading up to a throne seated on a pedestal. Anámir growled and I looked to him then to where his eyes were.  
  
They were on my father, standing beside the throne. Beside the throne? Yes, something else dared to sit in the king's throne!  
  
Before I could react, Anámir was pushing me behind the doors and striding down the carpet towards my father. Who did he think he was? I was about to step out when I heard Anámir's voice flash through my head.  
  
"Don't move, your highness! Please, for once, just listen to me. I will call you when you may come."  
  
Something told me to stay. Honestly, I was curious to go out there, but I felt like staying. I was the prince and I could do whatever I felt like.  
  
Since I was so far away I had to strain my ears to hear what was being said. First, Anámir had taken my father aside.  
  
"What's he doing here? And why was I to bring the prince up?"  
  
My father sighed. "He's come for him." I was a little shocked, to say the least. My father's voice sounded broken, full of pain. He never let anyone see him in pain. Pain was emotion and emotion was weakness and he hated weakness.  
  
I heard Anámir's angry growl from all the way back here. What had him so angry?  
  
"Then we will fight. We won't let that beast take him."  
  
"I'm sorry, Anámir, but we have to."  
  
"Come now boys, no secrets here." This voice was different. I peered out from behind the door to see the thing that was in my father's throne now beside my father and Anámir. It was small, about four feet with a long, waving tail and had purple and white skin. I immediately knew what it, or he, was. He was Frieza.  
  
My father had made a deal with him about two years before and decided to work with him. My father sent ships to purge planets for Frieza then Frieza sold them, splitting the profits down the middle. What was he doing here?  
  
"Sorry, Lord Frieza," Anámir said through clenched teeth. "I just wanted to talk to my king privately about his son." Me? What did he want with me?  
  
A smile came to Frieza's face. "Yes," he whispered low enough so I could barely hear him. "Where is the boy, Vegeta? I don't have all day."  
  
My father lowered his head. "Yes, Lord Frieza. Anámir, go and fetch the prince." What? What was going on here? Why was my father acting so...weak?  
  
Anámir turned his back to Frieza and leaned down to my father. "If you won't protect the prince then I will."  
  
I withdrew my head and returned to my position behind the door when I spotted Anámir coming towards me. I felt my breath quicken and my heart pounding. What was he talking about? What was going on? I shouldn't be this paranoid!  
  
Clenching my fists, I forced myself to push these emotions behind me. Emotions weakened the body, the mind. They were useless.  
  
Anámir came behind the door face grim. He kneeled in front of me and, in a rare show of affection, placed his hands on my shoulders. If I hadn't been so shocked I would have moved away.  
  
"Look, Prince Vegeta, that monster in there..." His voice broke off and he rose up, face cold. "Run, your highness. Run and don't look back."  
  
I stared numbly at the commander of the Saiyan army. What was going on here? Everything was upside down!  
  
He growled and pushed me away. I was so unprepared for the attack I fell to the floor. "Get up and run. NOW!"  
  
I growled and rose up, but I didn't run. I stared at him, glaring him in the eye. Sometimes I wonder if things would have been different if I had run, if I hadn't been so stubborn and had listened. Probably nothing would have changed so I have given up wondering.  
  
Instead of making the smart move, I, stubbornly, walked into the throne room head held high. Everyone turned to look at me, my father looked blankly at me, lifeless, while Frieza grinned in victory.  
  
"Welcome, Prince Vegeta," he said, walking towards me, hands behind his back.  
  
Anámir walked in the throne room seconds later, growling. He walked to my side and face Frieza, face blank. "Here he is, Lord Frieza. You're payment." He hissed the last part, which made me look at him. Then I flicked my gaze back to Frieza when Anámir didn't look to me.  
  
Frieza was smiling insanely. "Yes, he will do. You have a great son, Vegeta. A lot of potential," he mused. My father merely nodded.  
  
"Zarbon, Dodoria, take him to the ship." From the shadows beside the throne came two beings. One was huge with green skin and long, green hair. The other was short and round with pink skin and odd horns sticking from his forehead.  
  
Anámir was pushed aside by the one with green hair; he went without a fight.  
  
The pink one grabbed my arm and dragged me down the carpet. It took me a few seconds before I knew what was happening. Then I was pissed. So, I kicked him in his jaw.  
  
The pink blob went flying back and I landed on the balls of my feet, all muscles ready to pounce.  
  
I whirled around when I heard clapping. "Well done, Vegeta. Now try Zarbon." The green haired being flew at me the instant Frieza said his name.  
  
His fist flew into my jaw like lightning and pain exploded in the bone as heat seared my flesh. I rammed into another thing that felt like a wall. My head rolled around and my eyes became blurry. I went to move, but something closed around my arms and I was lifted off the ground.  
  
I struggled, trying to see straight. Everything was painful, swirling, hurting. I winced again and finally opened my eyes able to see straight.  
  
Before me stood Frieza, Zarbon beside him. Frieza smirked and motioned for whoever was holding me (I assumed it was Dodoria) to loosen his grip.  
  
I gasped in the air. It hurt to feel so much in my lungs. I didn't realize how much that really hurt until afterwards, but pain is always like that.  
  
"You didn't put up that great a fight. I'm disappointed, Vegeta." He wasn't talking to me. He was talking to my father; it was a certain tone that said I wasn't trained properly. I burned with anger, but I was too delirious to do anything about it. My whole body was numb save for my ribs and lungs. They were smoldering with pain.  
  
"Dodoria, Zarbon, show the young prince to the ship. Put him in a cell." Zarbon smirked and nodded as Frieza walked up to me. I managed a growl, but he just smirked.  
  
"Welcome to your new home, Prince Vegeta." Dodoria began walking away and I heard Frieza's evil laughs echoing in my ears. I tried to kick, tried to break free. The last thing I remember before I passed out was myself muttering, "Father! Father, help me!"  
  
I don't know how loud I was or how long I cried it, but all I know was I wanted someone to come and save me and I waited. I don't know how long I waited. I know it was long. I spent many lonely nights in that prison wondering if anyone was going to come to save me.  
  
I vaguely remember the night I saw my whole life blowing up with my planet, my father. I can't remember how long I still hoped that someone would come and take me out of that hellhole, I don't know how many nights I wished I had listened to Anámir and just run away.  
  
All I know is I stopped wishing long ago.  
  
There it is: chapter one! Hope you guys liked. I'll try to get the next one up soon. I'm not going to have that much time this week considering I got a project for history due on Wednesday (French Revolution – yay!) rolls eyes. Well, I'm off. Until next time - Nike 


	3. A Girl Called Joy

Wow, stupid me just realized I've been signing the other chapters with Nike, my IM screen name. Sorry bout that, but I can be either or. Ok, enough of my talking. Here's the chapter.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Chapter Two: A Girl Called Joy  
  
I adjusted quickly to life on that God-forsaken hunk of metal. I had to because if I didn't I would be killed. I knew one thing when I stepped out of my cell and that was I had to survive.  
  
Everything was much different from life in the palace or just life on Vegeta-sei. I was treated like actual royalty there. Here...well, I was just another pathetic Saiyan to Frieza's lackies that should have been killed with the rest.  
  
I wasn't the only Saiyan on the ship, on no. There were three others with me, all much older though. There was Raditz, Nappa, and Kaia. All of them were captured when my father tried to seize the ship. Now they were all with me, abandoned and lost.  
  
But I would persevere. I would be the one that outlived the rest of them. I had to be. I was the Prince of All Saiyans, even if there were only four of us left. I would never forget my heritage.  
  
One day I was in the training room pushing myself hard with Nappa watching. This was the local training room so pretty much every other being on the ship came here and today it was packed. I decided to pick a corner in the back, near the wall.  
  
Suddenly I was grabbed roughly and slammed into the wall. I groaned and slumped to the floor, forced myself to see straight. Zarbon was standing before me, arms crossed.  
  
"Come with me." I pushed myself up and glared at the taller being. Everyone in the room was quiet and all eyes were on us.  
  
"Why should I?" With a quick swing of his fist Zarbon hit my jaw and I was on the floor again, pain storming through my head.  
  
Then, before I could blink, I was dragged off the ground to face Zarbon. At that moment he had two heads so his expression didn't scare me that much, but his voice did. It was dangerously low and there was venom in it.  
  
"Look, you little pampered palace brat. I am Frieza's second in command and all you are is a puny piece of Saiyan trash that Frieza just decided to keep. You will obey me and do whatever I tell you with out questions, got it?"  
  
I frowned and looked him in the eye (I could finally see straight). Then I made the stupidest move ever: I spit on him.  
  
Zarbon growled and tossed me into the wall then proceeded to pound me. It was all so fast that I couldn't react. All I knew was it hurt and it hurt badly.  
  
"Zarbon, play nicely." The flying fists stopped at the voice. Zarbon released me and I fell to the ground, world spinning and the familiar coppery taste of blood in my mouth.  
  
I didn't even attempt to move. Everything ached and everything was numb. Then I heard laughter. Coming from all around me. Everyone in the room was laughing...at me! It hurt, stung more than Zarbon's punches. So this is what the Prince of all Saiyans was reduced to? I was going to be beaten until I just curled up and died? Well, you got another thing coming, Zarbon. This 'piece of Saiyan trash' isn't going to let you push me around.  
  
"Your highness!" I felt someone laid a hand on my arm to help pick me up, but I pushed whoever it was away.  
  
"Get off of me, I can get up myself." I did, too. I stumbled to my feet and held my head high, starring at Nappa who was now at my side. Then I turned to a smiling Frieza and the whole room fell silent. Kami, does this guy ever stop smiling?  
  
"You impress me little prince. Here for six months and still fighting back. I'm surprised, most are already broken by now." I didn't say anything. Thought better of it, for once.  
  
"I have nothing more to say to you. Nappa, take your prince to get cleaned up."  
  
Frieza turned around and left the training room. Zarbon stayed a moment longer only to glare at me than left as well.  
  
I was fuming, my hands clenched at my side. Everyone now knew how weak I was. He embarrassed me in front of everyone, showed my weak points. How dare he do that to a prince?  
  
"Come, sire. I'll take you to get healed." I pushed Nappa aside and walked away.  
  
"I don't need to be healed," I told him without looking back.  
  
I left the training room and stormed down the halls. That was the last time they would ever humiliate me. I was pissed, oh yes, to say the least. No one would do that to me ever again. They laughed at me. Me, the Saiyan Prince!  
  
I would train non-stop. I could take it and if I couldn't I would make myself. I would let Frieza beat on me, for a time. Then I would strike, but for now I needed his power, his face to drive me to fight harder. I needed his pain so I would never forget.  
  
I was so wrapped up in my plot that I walked right by a room with talking in it. I got a few steps past the room before I stopped, blinked. That voice was Raditz.  
  
I walked back, slowly, to the room. The door was open just a crack so I could see into the room. It was blank, but I spotted two people standing together: Kaia and Raditz.  
  
Both were smiling widely and Raditz had his arm around Kaia. It made me want to puke, showing such emotions were unheard of. Of course, I knew Kaia and Raditz were mated (they were mates before Vegeta-sei was destroyed). Frieza didn't know though. If he did they both would have been killed to prevent any more Saiyans being born.  
  
Then it occurred to me that Kaia was holding something in her hands. Then I realized what that something was. Kaia was holding a little baby and she was rocking it gently while talking to someone.  
  
I moved a little bit so I could see the other being. It was hunched over and a black cloak was covering its whole body, even its head.  
  
"Are you sure you can't take her, Maeniel? Frieza will kill her if she's here." The being moved forward and took the baby from Kaia's hands. I saw it was a female with brown hair and emerald eyes. A small, brown tail was waving around behind the girl.  
  
Maeniel cradled the child and removed something from his pocket, placing it around her neck. Then he handed her back to Kaia.  
  
"Her name will be Rena. That pendent is royal and will give to her all of her memories and all of her powers."  
  
Kaia accepted her and hugged the girl. "Thank you, Maeniel," Raditz said. "She's beautiful, but we beg you to take her. Frieza will kill her."  
  
I could almost feel a smile from Maeniel. "No, he will not. If she goes through torturous events then so be it. She needs them." His head flicked to me and my eyes went wide as I saw a glimmer of gold. I quickly pulled back and pressed myself against the wall. He saw me.  
  
I evened my breathing and walked away. I could tell Frieza about this, but I wouldn't. He would kill the child and right now she was a Saiyan, even if a small one. Saiyans have to stick together and I wouldn't hurt her. Not yet anyway.  
  
I stopped. Someone was starring at me. I turned around to face a grim Raditz. Slowly, cautiously, he walked towards me.  
  
"Did you...hear that conversation? Sir?" I just stared up at my guard. Should I tell him? Sure, why not?  
  
"Yeah, what's it to you?" Raditz paled and he dropped to his knees and bowed his head. This only made him an inch taller than me (why did I have to be so short?).  
  
"Please, sire, don't tell Frieza. This child means more to Kaia and me than anything in the whole world. Please, don't tell him. He will kill her."  
  
I stared at him, glared. Pathetic; a Saiyan begging to save a child. What was so important about her anyway? She looked like just a weak link to me. One that would just get killed anyway. Yet...  
  
"I won't tell him," I said. "The girl is a Saiyan and we have to stick together."  
  
Raditz lifted his head and smiled. "Thank you, your highness. I will not forget your mercy."  
  
I growled at him and walked away. I never did know what made me spare her. I promised myself I wouldn't be weak and here I was sparing something that wasn't important to me at all.  
  
Little did I know those four simple words would change my life forever, that letting that small child live would have a large impact in history.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
The next nine months I trained and I trained hard. I hardly stopped to eat. I pushed myself day and night, especially during the night when no one was in the training rooms to watch. It was then I did my best work. It was then I let out my anger from the days events, where I could curse Frieza for all of the torture he wrecked on me.  
  
I would concentrate all of my energy into making myself better. I put every last bit of power I had into training. Some night I had to crawl to the regeneration tank on my hands and knees I was so weak. I pushed myself till I couldn't go any further and still a little more. I made myself the best and something like that couldn't go unnoticed in Frieza's ship.  
  
He tried beating me. Did it for four months three times a day thinking I would give in and give up, but I didn't. That only made me train harder.  
  
After that (he still beat, but only once) he tried to have Zarbon intimidate me, but that was even worse. When he found that didn't work, he did the only thing he could think of: he gave me a mission.  
  
This was the one thing I would find peace in. I was to be sent out to a planet and purge it then give it to Frieza. This was what my father did for him and now I would do it. One could almost say like father like son. But unlike my father, the bastard wouldn't kill me.  
  
After my first mission I became dangerously addicted to killing. I found something in it I couldn't describe, almost a freedom. It gave me power and I was power hungry. Somehow I found myself slipping deeper and deeper into Frieza's trap and little did I know this was what he wanted. If he couldn't brake me then he'd let he power do it. Eventually it would consume me and destroy me.  
  
Remember that little girl I saved? Well, her first big part in history came in an encounter with me. I almost killed the little brat the first time, but, once again, I didn't.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
There it is. Hope you enjoyed and please R&R on your way out. Till next time – Mystic (or Nike) 


	4. NOTE

NOTE!!!!! Sorry I haven't updated in a while, but everything has been soooo hectic around here. But it's now spring break for me (thank God!) and I have a week off so I'll be able to work on the next chapter and post a lot more. However, on April 19th (when I start school again) I'm getting a French exchange student and she'll be here for two weeks. So there goes my updating again. Then on May 1st I go to this leadership seminar (groan) and that lasts for a few days. So hopefully I'll be able to do something over the break while I'm free.  
  
Another thing. I've been a little depressed lately. I have so many ideas sitting in my head for this story (I pretty much have it all planned out) but now one's been reviewing!!!! For everyone who has reviewed (I love you guys soooo much! I'll dedicate the rest of my story to you guys) please give me some ideas. E-mail me (my address is nikeblue2000@earthlink.net), tell me it sucks, what I can do with it – I don't care! Oh, and if you could, could you guys please tell anyone and everyone about it? Give me any suggestions about how to get it to be more appealing. I'm getting desperate so anyone PLEASE HELP!!!  
  
Ok, now that I got that out, I'm going to finish this off. I always hated reading messages when authors posted them because it delayed the story more and here I am writing one (sighs). Oh well, I guess I'll have to live with it. I just need you guys to help me, give me some motivation. I'll take any help I can get - Mystic 


	5. Five Years Later

Here's the newest chapter. Sorry it took so long to get up. I just hope I haven't lost any of my reviewers. I had this done on Saturday but I realized I couldn't post until Monday so SORRY! Anyhow, I'm on a role now with ideas so I'm going to post no matter what. But if you guys could review it would be awesome.

Also, at this point in the story Vegeta is 11

Chapter Three: Five Years Later

This day started out like any other one. I got up extra early and dressed in my blue jumpsuit and white and gold armor. Then I left my room, my bunkmates Nappa and Raditz still sleeping, and headed towards the training room.

I had no idea what time it was. All I know is it was about four hours before wake up call. I didn't know what time that was either. Time didn't matter on this ship. Everything seemed like an eternity. All the chores and all the work seemed like it would never end, like the pain would never end. But it did. Everything ended eventually.

I shook that out of my head and focused on anything else. Somehow my mind was diverted to how long I had been here. I had been here six long years and it seemed like twenty. The only reason I knew it had been six years was because on the day Frieza destroyed my planet he would call me into his throne and remind me. Then he proceeded to tell me of how my father attempted to save him and how Frieza had killed him. Then he would laugh.

I wanted to kill him just for that, he mocked my race and made us out like fools. In reality he was the fool. He had left me, the Prince of all Saiyans, alive, and that will be a mistake that will come back to haunt him.

I clenched my fists and was actually glad to reach the training room. At least now I could vent my anger. Too bad I didn't have anything to beat up.

When I walked in I spotted a small being training. The whole room was empty save for this one being. It was kicking and punching and doing back flips like any of the men and they were just as fast, too.

I would have been impressed, but my pride didn't let me be impressed so I just scowled and wondered who dared to invade my training area. Of course it didn't belong just to me but to everyone. I was only one that used it in the morning and everyone knew to stay away from me. Slowly I was building my reputation and that reputation was as the strongest person on the ship. So, naturally, I wasn't going to let anyone interrupt my rise to power.

Crouching down, I watched the being's movements. They were quick and accurate. His only problem was that he wasn't aware of his surroundings. Any good fighter would have been able to sense me the moment I walked in. Obviously this idiot was an amateur.

Getting annoyed, I decided to move into action. I sprung at the being and tackled it to the ground. A muffled scream was released from his throat but was quickly silenced as his head was smashed into the tiles on the floor.

Before he had a chance to react, I dragged him to his feet and pressed him to the side of the wall, my hand at his throat, eyes narrowed. I was barely holding onto my sanity. The thrill of this power was pumping through my veins, hitting every spot and making me want more.

Narrowing my eyes I looked at the being that I held at least three feet above the ground and nearly gasped. But I was too arrogant to gasp so my eyes just went wide for a moment before I regained control.

It was a female! The girl was no older than five with a Saiyan jumpsuit on and short, brown hair with glowing emerald eyes. Around her waist was a fuzzy brown belt, which I identified as a tail. There was no doubt in my mind this girl was a Saiyan, but how?

Oh Kami! This was Raditz's daughter. What the hell was she doing here? How the hell did she survive this long? Why didn't I think of this before? I totally forgot about her. How could I be so stupid?

I silently cursed myself. I should have remembered that this female was still on board the ship. What shocked me the most (apart from the fact I forgot) was that Frieza hadn't found her. How was that possible? It wouldn't be hard to miss a brat like this running around. Especially since Frieza was very keen to the scent of a female.

I pushed the cold chill running up my spine away. I knew Frieza had a stash of whores aboard this ship for the soul purpose of pleasuring him and his Elites. I didn't dare take part in those rituals. Even though I thought of women as dirt, I wouldn't do that. Apart from some assumptions and accusations, I don't rape and I hardly ever torture.

The female gulped, I felt it pulse against my hand, and tried to pull my grip away from her neck; she was panicking. "I'm so sorry, Prince Vegeta. I didn't mean to intrude. I just wanted to train and I didn't think anyone would be here, sir. I'm so very sorry, your highness."

I had to smirk at her. The little brat actually knew whom she was dealing with. Raditz taught her well. Sadly, it gave me a big ego boost (like I need anymore) and a larger ego is the last thing I needed.

"You should be," was the only response I could muster. She nodded as much as she good under my grip. Maybe I should let the brat go. I was feeling good right now anyway.

I released my grip and she fell to the floor. She immediately scrambled up and I turned my back, crossing my arms. "Get out of my sight before I kill you."

She nodded and muttered her apologizes racing towards the door bowing all the way.

She was a good fighter; I had to admit that. I can tell when someone has potential and that brat had a lot of it. Maybe I should fight with her. Just to see how good she is. I'm not going soft so don't worry.

"Hey, brat." She stopped at the door and turned back to me, blinking once or twice.

"Yes, Prince Vegeta?"

"Fight me," I said, crouching down into fighting position. The female blinked once then smirked, crouching down as well. I was going to give her a little start (hey, I wasn't completely evil – yet), but as I went to spring at her she came at me first. She made a small move to punch my stomach, but I caught her hand. Then she tried a pathetic uppercut and I blocked that too.

Annoyed, I swing her into a nearby wall. She was back up a second after she hit, diving at me again. This time she dropped to her knees, dragging her leg under mine. I jumped over her legs and did a back flip. Once I landed on my feet, I sprung at her landing a nice punch on her jaw sending her flying into the wall.

When she got up I frowned at her. "You're holding back," I scolded. She looked down at her feet and nodded slowly.

"I'm sorry, your highness. I just didn't want to hurt you."

"Forget I'm the prince for now and just fight. Plus," I added with a smirk, "I highly doubt a wimp like you could actually hurt me."

Her eyes narrowed and, in a flash, she sprung at me. I wasn't ready and her punch smacked my stomach dragging all the air out of my lungs. I had never been hit that hard in my life. It felt like two billion tons of steel were just dropped on my stomach and an elephant was sitting on them trying to push it into my bones.

Then she grabbed my arm and flung me into the wall. I hit with a resounding crack. The pain was so intense I couldn't see; my eyes were watering and my body burning with the pain. It felt like every bone in my body was broken and it was about to get worse.

She continued to pound on my body and I now began to regret fighting with her. I couldn't even fight back. All I could do was sit there and bite my lip from screaming as the pain racked my body. It hurt horribly, hurt everywhere, and I was too damn slow to try and fight back. I couldn't even blink let alone throw a punch on this monster! How the hell could a five year old be this strong?

Finally she stopped. It was so sudden I blinked a couple of times before I realized she actually stopped. When I opened my eyes she was on her hands and knees panting. Sweat was pouring off her face.

I blinked again and stared at her. Was this girl for real? She beats me to a pulp (something I wouldn't like to admit) and then she looks like Frieza just kicked her ass. She had to be kidding.

I attempted to move towards her, but I groaned in pain and collapsed to the ground. I ached all over. The pain was pulsing throughout my limbs and into every vein. It hurt like hell and it wouldn't stop.

"Not...too bad, kid," I panted. Even my lungs hurt! What the hell was wrong with me? A five-year-old _girl_ could beat me up. And I thought I was strong. Obviously I was very weak. Thinking of this made me angry. I growled in frustration and forced myself off the ground. I wasn't going to sit there and act like I was injured, even though I was – my pride was too big for that.

When I got up I pushed myself towards the fallen girl. Every inch of me ached and I had no energy, but I was driven by the fact I was pathetic. I had trained for five years nonstop and I didn't even compare to this child.

I wasn't mad I was pissed.

When I finally reached the girl, she looked up at me weakly. "I'm sorry, your highness. I just..." She looked away from me, obviously ashamed.

I had to resist the urge to kick her into the wall. I was so damn mad I could have probably taken on Frieza now and given him a pretty good fight. I just couldn't put into words what was pumping through my blood, filling every inch of me with a lust, a lust to get revenge. I worked my ass off to be the best, to prove myself, and a child comes in here and beats me! What kind of warrior was that? I needed to train more, to prove more.

Then the training room doors burst open and the three people I hated the most walked in. Zarbon and Dodoria, smirks on their faces, followed the lowliest scum on the planet – Frieza. He was about the same size as me now and looked like nothing more than a child, but his dark beady eyes glinted with a fierceness that was there from the years of killing. His eyes were hungry for blood, hungry for torture. For as long as I could remember they have been like that and it scared the hell out of me.

"What do we have here?" His voice hit me like a slap in the face and sent an icy shiver down my spine. "Two children fighting? My, my, that's against the rules."

Frieza nodded to Zarbon and he was on the move. In a flash he had my arms behind my back and my feet dangling at least two feet in the air. I couldn't even fight back. Actually, I kind of liked it, seeing as it took the pressure of my feet. But right now I ignored that and stared at the purple monster that was scooping up the girl.

"Who's your friend, Vegeta?" Frieza placed his hand on the girl's face, forcing her to look at him. She growled and snapped at his hand. I had to give her credit - that took guts. She almost got his hand too, if he had left it there a millisecond longer Frieza would be one finger less.

But the monster just smirked. "Feisty, aren't you? What's your name and how did you manage to get on my ship?"

The girl didn't answer, she just struggled against Dodoria, but he had a strong grip on her. Seeing it was fruitless, she soon gave up, but didn't say a word.

"I could force it out of you, but I don't feel like it right now." Frieza then moved to Vegeta. "What do you know about her? You give me this information and I'll spare you the flogging your in for."

I glanced to her once and her eyes pleaded with me not to tell him anything. She knew I knew who she was. I looked back to Frieza. He wanted me to tell him and I was going to get beaten anyway, Frieza never changed anything once his mind was set on it.

"I don't know," I said simply. Frieza's face contorted into anger.

"I know you know," he said somewhat calmly for how angry he looked. "Otherwise you wouldn't have been fighting her."

"I was training. She invaded and we fought. I do know one thing though. " I smirked. The next thing I said was probably the thing that sealed both our fates. "She's a Saiyan."

Frieza growled and whirled on the female. He signaled for Dodoria and he tossed her against the wall. Frieza moved to her as she struggled to get up. That's when he saw it: her tail. It was whipping around behind her angrily.

That wasn't good.

Then she pounced up and threw a punch at Frieza. It connected with his jaw and then she landed a few steps away, crouched and ready to pounce.

That really wasn't good.

Frieza just laughed and her eyes went wide. He shot over to her and had her pinned, by her throat, to the wall. She gripped his hand and struggled, her legs kicked helplessly while he just smirked.

Something bubbled in my stomach and I had a very...dare I say it?...paternal feeling come over me. I felt like I needed to help the girl, like it was my fault she got into that mess. Well, those feelings were crushed instantly. If I was going to be strong, I couldn't be worrying about some scrawny kid I just met that morning. I was the only one that mattered.

"You need to be taught a lesson." Frieza licked his lips greedily then moved the tongue along her lips. I shuddered and closed my eyes. I couldn't watch that; that was just purely sick.

When he removed his tongue he smirked at the female. "You'll get more, sure enough. I'll beat that Saiyan out of you faster than – ah!"

Did this girl have a death wish? She just spit on Frieza. As of now she was becoming my idol, but she was a complete idiot. No one did that and survived. I could tell Frieza was boiling now, but he was trying to hold it down.

"Get her into the throne room, Dodoria," he hissed out, his voice quivering with rage. Dodoria complied and took her from Frieza, then, slinging her onto his shoulder, he marched out of the room.

I followed them until Frieza's cold voice brought me back to looking at him. "You will get 50 lashes. Take him down, Zarbon."

Zarbon laughed. "My pleasure, my lord."

What had I gotten myself into?

Zarbon grabbed my arm roughly and hauled me out of the room. I looked back, just once, and caught the malicious look on Frieza's face. Up to that point I hated the bastard, but from that moment on I truly loathed him. I couldn't even put my hatred into words. My whole existence was based on killing him. I would, one day. I would laugh as he begged for mercy.

Then Zarbon left the room and dragged me down the hall. He began talking to me in that pretty boy voice about how much he was going to enjoy whipping me. I could have comeback with a comment about how guys like him need to get off like that because no woman would ever want him. But I didn't. It would only get me more lashes – and some laughs, but that was beside the point.

Soon we came to a set of doors, they opened before us and Zarbon tossed me in. I hit the floor with a thud, pain shooting up my back. I barely had time to react before two guards leapt on me. They slammed my cheek into the ground sending pain flying into my cheek. Cold cuffs latched onto my wrists and ankles cutting into the skin and holding me down. Then someone tore off my shirt leaving my back open to the air.

I heard the crack of the whip and Zarbon's hissing laughter. "I'm glad Frieza bestowed this honor upon me, you little runt. I'll give you a beating you won't soon forget."

The whip cut into my back and sent lashes of pain sprinting through my body. I bit back a cry as more hits came. With each one I felt the ruts forming in my back, the warm blood flowing through them.

I wouldn't let him get to me. I couldn't. If I showed emotion that would mean Frieza had won and I would never let Frieza win – not while I was alive anyway.

When he finished my back was raw and my energy was completely drained. The guards took the chains off of my wrists and ankles but I didn't move, I couldn't. Everything hurt so bad, everything stung. I kept telling myself that scars healed and pain was only for a little bit but somehow that seemed farfetched compared to the pain I was feeling now.

Suddenly I was dragged to my feet. I hissed in pain as all the blood in my body rushed to the scars on my back.

My vision blurred, I vaguely made out Zarbon's sneering face. "Too bad Frieza only gave you 50 lashes. I would have killed you, personally." He shrugged, sighed. "Oh, well. Now get dressed."

He tossed me to the ground and I rolled slowly to a stop, the cold metal hitting my scarred back. I pushed myself up, biting my cheek to stop from crying out. Then, slowly and painfully, I put on my shirt. Every inch of my body ached and the course armor did nothing to help my back.

Once I was dressed, I tried as hard as I could to stand. My legs were shaky but I managed it with a sneer on my face. Then Zarbon grabbed me by the arm and dragged me out of the room.

After a second of focusing, I could finally see and I knew the path we were taking well. We were going to Frieza's train room. But why would he want me? Unless he wanted to kill me. In that case I saw I'm in trouble and there's pretty much nothing I could do to get out of it.

Why me?

We came to a set of doors guarded by two huge beings with red skin. They opened the doors and Zarbon dragged me in. I winced as screams cut through the air like a knife. In the huge dark, room, Frieza sat on his throne a smirk on his face. Next to him was Dodoria holding the struggling brat and Kaia. Then, on the floor, was Raditz. Three guards held him while a four beat him with a hot, metal poker.

One last scream sliced through the air as Zarbon released me and gave me a shove. I stumbled a few feet before I regained my position only feet from Frieza. The creature looked at me and smirked waving his hand for the guard to stop torturing Raditz. Then he looked to me.

"I can only assume you knew about this brat _and_ about these two mating," Frieza mused. "Tell me all you know. Lie to me and I will kill you."

The brat and Kaia looked to me hopefully and frightened. I could tell Frieza everything I knew about them therefore killing all of them and saving myself. That was all that mattered, right? I just needed to stay alive – who cared about who got hurt in the process. The ladder to success was a hard one. People were going to get hurt.

But if that was the case then why was this knot forming in my stomach? I shouldn't be feeling...regret right now. I should only be concerned for my own safety. But I couldn't shake that feeling. It was in the back of my mind, like a bad memory. My stomach began twisting into more and more knots that I knew couldn't be undone.

Jeez. Couldn't a guy just do something for himself? My mind was screaming to tell Frieza the truth and screw all others. But something else was whispering in my ear to save them. To help them like I wasn't.

I took a deep breath, sighed. "I knew that they were mated," I began. Kaia's face fell as her eyes narrowed. I glanced to Raditz's and he looked at me like I had just betrayed him. He had been one of my guards for as long as I can remember. I knew he would give his life for me. Come on. You didn't think I was _that_ heartless, did you?

"They were mated long before you...put us in your service. However, Lord Frieza, I did not know about the female. She showed up this morning in the training room and I knew she was Saiyan but I didn't know how."

Frieza rose up, arms behind his back, and moved to Raditz. He looked at the bloody and beaten Saiyan. Then he turned to me. I knew that look in his eyes. It was the very look that was in those cold, black eyes the day he took me from my father.

"If I'm up on Saiyan customs then they mate for life. The only way to break that bond is to kill one of the two. I also believe if you kill one the other will die over a slow and painful twenty-four hour period," he added turning to Kaia who was now pale. "But with certain medicine, the one left alive will be able to stay alive. Is that true?"

Kaia gulped, fear washing over her face. Slowly, she nodded and Frieza smirked.

"That's what I thought. Now, which one of you should I kill? Raditz, or you?"

"Lord Frieza...please..." Frieza looked to Raditz. His head was up and blood was running from various wounds in his face. His eyes were glazed over yet he looked determined.

"Kill me just spare Kaia..."

"Oh, isn't that precious."

That was when Kaia broke free of Dodoria's grip. She sprinted towards Frieza, fire raging in her eyes. She leapt into the air and dove at Frieza. However, in one slow second, Frieza raised his hand and shot a ki blast straight through Kaia's heart. With a thud, her lifeless body fell to the floor.

All of this went by in slow motion. I saw it happen and I knew I should do something but my feet were rooted to the spot. Then I watched her die, watched as fear and anguish tore over Raditz and the brat's faces.

Frieza gave a chuckle. "Oops. Did I do that? Sorry – wait. Too late!" He smirked and turned to Raditz. "You'll stay alive as long as I see fit. Take him away."

Raditz hissed and struggled as much as he could to get out of the guards' grips as they dragged him away. "I'll get you for this Frieza! You will pay!"

The doors shut on his angry comments and Frieza turned to me. I tried to keep my face still, to not show my emotion. But she was one of my race; even if she wasn't a friend (not that I had any). I am the Saiyan prince and it is my duty to protect them no matter how many are left. I didn't do my duty. I was a horrible prince.

"What do you think I should do with their daughter, Vegeta? She is a Saiyan and by all means I should kill her." He smirked. "But I saw how she beat you and I think she would be a valuable piece to "

"Dodoria, take her to my chambers."

I watched as the pink monster took the brat to Frieza's room. I knew what he would do there tonight; I knew how he would touch her. Somehow it made me angry. He had no right to do that to her. She was just a child – a pathetic female.

I crushed those feelings. She was on her own and no matter how much I wanted to help – not that I did – I would not be able to do anything. Frieza would kill me for trying and then he would torture her.

No. You're on your own, kid.

With that thought I turned my back on the female and closed off my heart forever.

There it was. Tell me what you think. Also, I'm going to start introducing more characters from Frieza's ship and characters from other planets. If you guys email me a character or put it in your review I'll try to put him/her in the story. Thanks a lot – MS45


	6. Nightmares

Here's the next chapter. Sorry this one is so short but it's just a filler before I start the next one and it needed to be in here but this was all I could write. Anyhow, please review and send in your characters!

Oh – and to Shasti: thanks for the reviews and I love your story! It's awesome!

Ok. I'm done blabbing. Enjoy

Chapter Four: Nightmares

I trudged back to my room, my face cold. I was trying to keep the image of Kaia getting killed out of my head but I couldn't. Every time I saw her lifeless eyes I saw my father's.

When I got to my room the door opened and I moved in. I stood right inside as the door closed behind me. I looked around my room and sighed.

It was a medium size with a set of windows spanning the back wall. My bed was directly in front of me under the windows. To the right was a door and other than that there was nothing. I didn't need anything else.

Stripping off my shirt I moved to my bed. Wincing, I sat on the edge and pressed a button on the frame. A tray shot out of the bed on my right. It held creams, ice, and all sorts of healing things along with a mirror. Taking the mirror and a tube of ointment I angled the mirror so I could see my back. It looked worse then it felt.

Biting my lip I squeezed the gel onto my sores. I hissed as the cool ointment touched my wounds. It hurt like hell but if I didn't do this then the scars would fester and slow me down.

After I finished, I placed the tube and mirror on the tray and pushed the tray back into the bed. With a sigh, I laid down on my bed on my stomach. After the ointment dried I would take a shower then put more on.

I managed a smirk despite all the pain. Though Frieza worked with the Saiyans all of those years he never even tried to learn a thing about us. If he had, he would have known that after every battle or every hit the Saiyans grew stronger. With the proper care, these scars would be gone within the week and he would have more power.

The idiot. His lack of knowledge of the Saiyan race would be his downfall in the end. Also, his fear of the legendary Super Saiyan would as well because I was destined to become that Saiyan.

My father told me when I was young about this Super Saiyan. He wreaked havoc on the universe over ten thousand years ago. He had an unbelievable amount of power and no one could stop him. However, no one knows if it was just a legend or if it was true. Supposedly a Super Saiyan appeared every ten thousand years and one was due.

That one would be me. I knew I could do it; I had to do it. Frieza, although he says the story is false, is scared of the idea of a Super Saiyan coming forward to kill him. That was precisely why he killed all of the Saiyans – he was scared.

But he left alive the one person that would kill him – me. I would become a Super Saiyan right under his very nose. Then I would kill him and he would know the story was not a legend.

I sighed and closed my eyes. Tomorrow I was going on a mission to purge a planet. Nappa and Raditz were to come with me (I wasn't too keen about having Raditz – he'd be very annoying) and we weren't due back for three months.

I could have hugged Frieza for that. Three months off this cursed ship. I had thoughts of running away, but I knew Frieza would come after me in a heartbeat and kill me for even trying.

Cracking my neck, I felt the wound in my back, winced. They were deep and still bleeding. These would take a while to heal.

With ease, I pushed myself up and headed to the shower. Hopefully it wouldn't sting that bad.

When I came out I had a towel around my waist and one around my neck. I moved over to my bed and took out the tray again applying the ointment. After I finished I took off the towel and put on a pair of shorts and laid down on my stomach for a much needed rest.

My head wasn't on my pathetic excuse for a pillow for more than twenty seconds when I heard yelling outside. Growling, I rose up and moved to the door.

When it opened I had every intention of yelling at the person out there. However, I was stunned when I spotted Zarbon holding Raditz's brat. He had her pinned against the wall and was attempting to make moves on her. She was fighting with all her might but couldn't shake his grip.

"C'mon, you little whore. Too good for me?"

Suddenly she kicked his jaw. It knocked him back and she dropped to the ground. He cursed and leapt to her. I watched in amazement as she proceeded to give Zarbon a good fight. I guess I underestimated her. However, he landed a punch on her, which slammed her into the wall. And, before she could react, Zarbon pinned her to the wall, his hand clenched around her throat.

Zarbon seemed to sense me watching because he turned and glared at me. I frowned and glared right back. He wasn't going to intimidate me anymore.

"What are you looking at?"

I had no answer. I stared at the girl and she looked at me hopefully, gasping for air as she clawed at Zarbon's hand. I could help her; I knew I should. But all that would get me would be another severe beating.

Turning on my heel I headed back to my room with Zarbon's laugh echoing in my ears.

Once I stepped into my room and the door closed behind me I flopped down on my bed and instantly sleep claimed me, but it wasn't a peaceful sleep.

Images swirled in my head, swirled around me. Soon they settled out to reveal an older version of myself – was my hair really that tall? – with Nappa, Raditz, a female and two aliens I didn't know. We were very bloody and very beaten and faceless enemies were closing in around us.

"We can't make it out of this, sire," Nappa exclaimed. "What do we do?"

I felt myself growl. "How the hell am I supposed to know?"

"We have to fight," the female said looking to me. Her emerald eyes pierced my soul and her smile melted my icy heart. "You with me?"

With that she charged into the fray.

Then the fight faded to black and was replaced by a beautiful planet. It was green with various islands scattered across the perfectly blue water. The sky was an eerie green and the smell of blood was in the air.

Strange enough, I stood on one of these islands watching as a man with wild black hair, a young boy that looked just like him, a green skinned being, and a bald man stood facing the very things I hated most: Frieza.

Frieza was in his fourth and final form, one I had only seen him in once before. He was smirking and laughing. Suddenly my eyes were drawn to a place where the man with wild hair was talking someone. I was so shocked. He was talking to me! Only I was only the ground and oddly injured with a whole in me. Talk about an out of body experience.

My eyes went wide as Frieza shot a blast straight through my heart and he began laughing. I clenched my hands at my side. How dare he!

Seeing red, I leapt at Frieza but fell to the ground coughing. Pain was rushing through me and gathering in my chest. I looked to the ground and found blood and the coppery taste of it in my mouth.

Rolling onto my back, I clutched my chest panting. Everything was going dark. When my hand began to feel warm I lifted my hand up. It was covered with blood.

My eyelids began to feel heavy. I just had to stay awake. I wouldn't go out like this – nto without a fight. I wouldn't let Frieza beat me. I was the Prince of all Saiyans and soon to be a Super Saiyan! He couldn't kill me.

However, the thought was there, eating at me like a hungry dog. Soon it consumed me, tore at my heart and shredded my soul. I was going to die and there was nothing I could do about it. It was all going to end right here.

Just my luck.

I shot up in bed, my heart pounding and my mind racing. I was covered in sweat and my back was aching more than ever. But I didn't seem to notice it. I looked down to my chest and patted it. No hole, not blood.

I took deep breaths trying to steady myself. Once I was calm I cursed. Why did I get so worked up over a stupid dream? It was just a dream and nothing more. I shouldn't be that weak.

But in the back of my mind I knew it was more than I dream. I would realize later that I saw into the future. To this day I don't know how I did it because I don't possess that power and never before have I had a dream like that one.

Something took hold of me as I rose to get a shower. Something kept telling me that was how I was going to die. Although I didn't believe that I actually saw the future, I decided that if I had seen it then someone gave it to me as a chance to change it. So I decided I would.

Frieza wasn't going to kill me. I decided I was going to stop him. My mind was more set on it now than ever. I wouldn't allow him to get the best of me.

Up until now I have just been telling you various memories that have stuck out in my mind. However, after nine years on that ship things began change. I was coming into adult hood, I had established myself as some who answered only to Frieza, and made it known that I wouldn't back down from a challenge. My heart had turned to ice; I would kill at will and enjoy it. I found took many females back to Frieza's ship as slaves and had long forgotten about Raditz's daughter.

Speaking of Raditz, the fool tried to kill Frieza not once but three times! Every time he was beaten worse than before. He even tried to escape but failed miserably. After that he sadly gave up and, like me, turned to killing to escape his anguish.

When I turned twenty things became hectic. I found myself in a position I really didn't want to be in with people that would change my life forever.

Once again please review. All is appreciated. The next few chapters will go deeper into Raditz and Nappa's life and how they affect Vegeta. I hope to get a chappie in where you guys see him purge a planet. So review and wait till next time – MS45


	7. Everything Has A Price Part One

Here it is. Have nothing to say, just review and hope you like it

Chapter Five: Everything Has a Price Part One

Nine years later

I rolled my neck as the door to my space pod opened up. Staying in that damned pod for three weeks really puts a damper on your physical abilities.

Stepping out, I looked around. I was in the landing area. It was huge with pods in parallel lines on the left and right walls, and ships in front of them. Aliens of all sorts moved around.

Soon an alien with a lab coat on and dark red skin came over to me. He had big blue eyes and a gangly body covered by a white lab coat. "Hello, Vegeta. How did it go on Ma-How?"

I smirked. "Why bother asking? Of course it went good, you imbecile."

Turning to the pods, I watched as Nappa and Raditz came out of their pods. They moved towards me and bowed their heads.

"Job well done," Raditz commented.

"We should go report to Frieza."

I shrugged. I had been away for a little over six weeks (took three weeks to get to the damned planet and back) and really didn't want to spoil my good mood by going to see that freak.

Of course if I didn't go Frieza would think of some way to mess up my good time. Sighing, I lowered my head. "Let's go get it over with. The sooner the better."

I led them out of the landing area and through the metal ship to Frieza's throne room. When we got to the room Frieza stood looking out the huge, floor to ceiling windows on the left, his back to us. Zarbon and Dodoria stood on either side of him.

It would be so easy to just shot a ki blast at him and kill him. I could do it, too. But I knew Frieza was faster and stronger than I was. I needed to wait just a little longer.

"Lord Frieza," I said, the words sticking to my tongue like poison. "We've returned from Ma-How."

"Yes. How did it go?"

"They surrendered in little under a day," I explained. "It went extremely well."

Frieza turned towards me, a smirk on his face. I suppressed a grimace. How I'd love to just kick him till that smirk vanished. Nothing would give me more pleasure.

"Wonderful," he mused. "Now, for more important matters. In a matter of days it will be your twentieth birthday. Most Saiyans mate at that time."

"Yes," I said, through gritted teeth. I felt Raditz tense behind me. The pain of loosing Kaia was still too close for comfort. I'm just glad he stopped talking about it. I couldn't take it anymore! It was 'Kaia this' and 'Kaia that' and 'I can't believe that monster killed Kaia'. Yeesh! I swore to myself I'd never be like that. Emotions would never rule me and no woman would ever tame me.

Frieza smirked. "I have a surprise for you in your room. I imagine you'll like it. Vegeta, you and Nappa can go but Raditz has to stay with me."

With a small bow, Nappa and I left. When the doors to the throne room shut behind us I slammed my fist into the wall. I knew exactly what Frieza was up to. He was going to give me one of his whores hoping that I would mate with her so then he could kill her and torture me like Raditz.

That was why he had to stay back. Frieza was going to give him the dose of medicine that kept him alive. I saw the pain on Raditz face after every dose. I knew how much it tore him up inside and I know it made him weaker afterwards. Frieza wasn't going to do that to me.

"Sire?"

I jerked back to reality and looked to Nappa. "What?"

"Is...something wrong?"

I growled and crossed my arms. "Nothing's wrong," I hissed, moving towards my room. If I didn't have sex with this whore then Frieza would know. The sick pervert knew things like that. He also knew that to mate you had to mark each other with a bite on the neck.

I was in trouble.

Sighing, I got to my room and hesitated. I could just go to the training room and bypass all of this. Just tell Frieza I didn't have time to go to my room.

I hissed. That was cowardly. I didn't run away from things. Screw Frieza. He wasn't going to catch me running away scared. Whatever was behind that door I would take it as the Saiyan warrior I am.

Opening the door, I walked in and ordered the lights on. When the room erupted into light my mouth dropped open. Tied to one of the bedposts was a female. She had a lithe body with lush curves and was clothed in skimpy red underwear with a red bra and a transparent cover that ran from the bottom of the bra to just past her crotch. Her hands were bound above her head and her brown hair was falling around the face of an angel with gleaming emerald eyes. Kami, she couldn't be more than fifteen.

I crossed my arms and smirked, staring at her. She wasn't half bad looking, quite gorgeous actually. And seeing as she was struggling and attempting to get loose showed she had spirit. I could get to like this one.

I moved deeper into the room and immediately she stopped struggling and glared at me. I pretended not to notice her as I took off my shirt and then proceeded to take off my pants.

"Whoa! Stop right there," she hissed. I looked at her and smirked.

"This is my room. I can do whatever I want in it."

"Not while I'm here."

I racked a looked over her body, smirked when she shivered. "Excuse me, but you're hardly clothed at all and you don't see me running around complaining."

"I didn't choose to be here, idiot. You think I get off wearing hardly anything and tying myself to bedposts and random people's rooms?"

"I don't know, do you?"

She snorted. "Asshole."

I narrowed my eyes. "You don't want to tempt me, woman. If you haven't noticed you're tied to a bedpost and I'm not. I could kill you if you wanted."

She smirked and removed her hands from the bedpost. The bonds were cut. "Not any more."

She leapt off the bed and crouched down. She charged me and tried to punch me. I caught it and smirked. She growled and tried to punch me again. Once again I caught the punch.

Then I rammed her against the wall and held her hands high above her hand, pressing my body against her. She struggled to move but I held my grip.

Soon she relaxed and I smirked. I had to hand it to her – she showed no fear in her eyes. Come to think of it, I had seen these eyes somewhere. I don't know where but they seemed really familiar.

"Do I know you?"

At that moment her eyes softened and she looked away. "I...don't think so."

Then it hit me. "Raditz. You're Raditz's brat. Why the hell did Frieza give you to me?"

"How am I supposed to know?"

I growled and released her, moving to my bed. I dropped down on it and felt her eyes on me. I knew she was sizing me up, wondering if I was truly the monster she had heard about from the other whores.

Total shock consumed me when I felt the bed dip beside me. I looked up to see the brat. She smiled at me.

"We've never been properly introduced. I'm Rena." She held out her hand to me but I just stared at it. Why would I shake her hand?

When she realized I wasn't going to shake she pulled back and gave a nervous laugh. "Not the social type, are you?" She stopped and sighed. "Guess not. My father used to tell me of all the things that happened to you when you were a kid. I guess that would make you not want to talk, huh?"

I glared at her. "Why are you talking?"

She gave a small smile. "'Cuz I can." I gave her one last glare and rose up. This female was a piece of work. She was a whore for nine years and she's cheery and trying to make conversation. What's up with that?

I stripped down to nothing and watched as she lowered her head. This girl would be really fun to play with. I smirked and moved to my newly acquired dresser to take out a towel. After I wrapped it around my waist I moved back to Rena.

"If you want to leave I suggest you do it before I get out of the shower because once I'm out you won't be able to go."

She looked up me but didn't say a thing, just searched my eyes. I knew she was looking for some type of emotion. I also knew she wasn't going to find it. The only emotion I held now was anger.

With a low growl, I moved into the shower. Part of me really wanted her to leave by the time I finished but the other part knew she wouldn't go. She was too damned smart and knew that if she left Frieza would find her.

Sure enough when I came back out of the shower she was looking around my room. I leaned against the doorway and looked at her move. She moved with a warrior's grace. She had a strong build with various bruises and cuts all over her body. I knew very well Frieza had given them to her.

"Enjoy your shower?" she turned towards me, arms crossed. I smirked and moved into the room.

"Of course," I replied moving to my dressed. I took off the towel and dried. I watched her out of the corner of my eye and saw that she looked away once again.

After I dried I dressed in a pair of shorts and laid down on the bed, studying her as she looked out the window to the vast universe.

I knew in a heartbeat I could have her in my bed and have her begging for mercy but I didn't want to. She was Raditz daughter and although I cared very little about the guard that had protected me all my life, that was just nasty. She was just a kid and I didn't do that.

"So..." She broke off as she turned to me.

"Yes?"

"Um...what do I call you? Vegeta? Sir? Prince? Idiot?"

I gave a soft chuckle. "Prince works. But if you call me idiot I'll have to kill you."

What was it about this girl? Something was weird about her, something that made me want to relax. Of course, being a trained warrior, I didn't. How was I supposed to know that Frieza wasn't sending her in here just to get me to give her information about something or another?

"Will you stop staring at me?"

I gave a playful grin and raised my eyebrows. "Why? Does it annoy you?"

"Yeah. You're looking at me like I'm an appetizer." Her eyes clouded over as she turned away. "That's the way Frieza looks at me." She cursed and turned back to me, fire in her eyes. "I just want t kill him, I want to tear him apart every time he looks at me like that. But I know I can't and it annoys the hell out of me."

Memo to self: don't look at her like she is food. She will bite head off and roast it.

I decided to sit up and motioned for her to come to me. She eyed me warily and I hissed. "I'm not going to hurt you, woman. Just come over here."

She did so and took a seat beside me. I leaned down and pressed the button on my bed to take out the medicine tray. After taking out some ointment and ice, I pushed the tray back in.

"Where did you get that?" I pointed to a fresh cut running across her right cheek. She touched it, sighed.

"Do you really need to ask?"

I managed a smirk and handed her the ice and ointment. "There's a bed over on the right wall. Push the button and it will come out. I'm going to bed so don't bother me."

She smiled at me and made her way to the bed. After I saw she was settled in I ordered the lights off and lay down. Little did I know that I had unintentionally adopted this female and I wouldn't get rid of her very easily.

That night I didn't sleep very well. I tossed and turned and just couldn't sleep. I kept seeing my father dying, seeing my home destroyed, and watching Zarbon raping Rena.

The last one stuck out in my mind the most. Why did I keep thinking about it? But the biggest question was why didn't I stop it? I just turned my back and walked away. I could have saved her one beating but gotten one myself so what was the point?

It was about three when I finally gave up and decided to go train. I worked myself ridged in that room. I get out all of my frustration and annoyance. This brat wouldn't go out of my mind. She was so...cheerful. She had a horrible life so why wasn't she bitter and resentful. In other words like me.

After I was sweating and panting, I decided to take a walk around the ship, seeing as it was only five when I finished.

As I walked I realized just how much I hated this ship. It bore witness to plenty of my downfalls and my pain. This ship symbolized everything I hated, mainly Frieza. This was his ship and everything in it reminded me of him down to the gaudy purple and white colors on the wall. Frieza's scent filled the hallways; it reeked of him wherever I went and I just couldn't get away.

I cursed lightly as someone laughed – or giggled. I looked up and spotted two women in front of me. Their skin was pale and they were very thin. One had long, blonde hair and bright blue eyes, the other jet-black hair and brown eyes. Both of them were scarcely dressed in light purple skirts that hung to their ankles and had slits up to their hips with a light purple shirt that barely covered their full breasts.

Rhaki and Mica.

Why me?

"Hello, Vegeta," the blonde, Rhaki, cooed, moving towards me. "I haven't seen you in a while. How have you been?"

I crossed my arms and grimaced. These two were some of Frieza's whores. They had a strange affection towards me and it annoyed me to no end. I gave them the cold shoulder constantly and they didn't get it. Stupid bimbos.

"I heard Frieza gave Rena to you," Mica hissed. "One of us would have been a better match. We could have...pleasured you more. She's only a child."

I growled and stepped around them. I didn't need this today. Any other day I would have gladly engaged in a yelling contest but I didn't feel like it today.

I got two steps before Rhaki put her hand on my shoulder. I narrowed my eyes and grabbed her hand. Whirling around, I flipped Rhaki over and tossed her into the wall. She whined in pain.

"Don't ever touch me or you won't end up so lucky next time."

Rhaki struggled up, clutching her arm. "You won't end up so lucky next time."

Rhaki struggled up, clutching her arm. "I don't get you, Vegeta. You'll let that bitch Saiyan touch you but I can't? There's something wrong with that."

I started seeing red. Something about that got my blood boiling. I never hit women but right now I wanted to pound Rhaki's face in until you couldn't tell who she was anymore. I couldn't explain what made me so mad. Later on I would tell myself I was a prince and I didn't let people insult my race, but my gut told me it was deeper than that.

Obviously the two women saw the anger in my face and stepped back. I took when step forward, a smirk on my face. I was glad they were scared; I wanted them scared. But a voice came from down the corridor.

"He never touched me, Rhaki. And if he did I would rip his head off faster than he could blink."

I looked past the women and saw Rena striding down the hall to meet me. She was now dressed in a Saiyan fighting uniform – _my_ Saiyan fighting uniform. The little brat was rooting through my stuff.

When Rena reached them, Rhaki and Mica glared at her. "What do you want?"

Rena smirked at Mica, a smirk that made mine run in fear. "This." She slammed her fist into Mica's jaw sending the black-haired girl flying into the wall. Her body slumped to the wall just as Rhaki let out a yell and charged Rena.

With the speed and agility of any Saiyan male, she pivoted and dragged her fist into Rhaki's gut then finished it with a kick to the jaw. After she finished she turned to me.

I blinked. Did that just happen? She just took down those two without a second thought. Maybe she wasn't as cheery as I originally thought.

"Let's go," she said, moving down the hall. After shaking my head, I walked after her.

When I caught up to her, I said, "You're wearing my outfit. What gives you permission to go walking around in _my_ clothes?"

She offered a sheepish smile. "I didn't want to go out walking in what I was wearing. I thought you wouldn't mind."

"Well, I do mind." But I couldn't suppress the smirk as we reached my room. I led us in and sat on the bed, she joined me.

"Why do you insist on following me? You could leave. Actually, I want you to leave."

"No, you don't."

How did she read that lie? Why was I so stupid as to think I actually wanted her to stay? I was going soft, that was the only explanation. Jeez.

"Then what do I want?"

She looked me up and down, met my onyx eyes with her emerald ones and a knot tightened in my stomach. What did I want? To kill Frieza – that was it. But what about after? I had nowhere to go, I had no home. I'd go around killing things but what would be the point? Right now my only reason to live was to kill Frieza and become a Super Saiyan. That was why I didn't kill myself long ago.

I opened my mouth when a beeping sounded. I growled and rose, moving to the wall by the door. I pressed a button there and spoke into the speaker. "What?"

"Don't talk to me like that, Saiyan," Zarbon hissed at me. "You are to come to the throne room immediately and bring your whore."

I cursed and turned to Rena, who was standing up. Her face was set and her eyes were narrowed. "I guess we should go. What do you think he wants us for?"

I didn't answer, but turned and led her out of the room. I really didn't want to think what Frieza wanted us for. But I had a pretty good idea.

We walked to the throne room in silence and when we got there the room was empty save for Frieza and one old being. It was a male, his skin was wrinkled and green and he had a pair of red horns sticking out from under his messy, brown hair. He was hunched over and was wearing a black cloak.

When we entered, I bowed my head to Frieza and the being turned to me. My heart stopped when I met those gold orbs. I knew those eyes. This was the guy that was there the night Rena was born.

I glanced to her and she was frozen, her eyes wide. She muttered one word that had my memories surging back to me: "Méndel".

"Welcome. How has everything been going?" I turned back to Frieza and suppressed a growl at his sneer. Kami, he was annoying. He knew just how to get under a guy's skin and stay there; like an itch you just can't reach.

"Great, Lord Frieza," I said through clenched teeth. He gave a small laugh and nodded to Méndel.

"This creature wants to talk to you and the girl. I have agreed to it under the terms that you have ten minutes and I will be guarding the door. Any more and I will kill all of you, you try to run and I will kill all of you slowly." He offered a horrifying smile. "Goodbye."

Frieza glared at Méndel then moved out of the room. Once the doors shut, Rena cursed.

"What is going on? Who do I know you? Kami." She ran her hands through her hair, glared at him. "Can you tell me something?"

Méndel smiled. "Why you've been having all of these dreams? Because they are memories, y_our_ memories."

Rena blinked, crossed her arms. "I've never been through anything like that and trust me, I would know."

"That's because they didn't happen in this lifetime."

I was ultimately lost. I stepped between then, deciding to find out what was going on. "This is nice at all, love the warm fuzzy feelings, but what's going on?"

"Same."

Méndel sighed. "Rena, you are the reincarnation of an ancient warrior named Karinka. Karinka was the daughter of the legendary Super Saiyan. She was abandoned as a child and I picked her up. However, her power was so immense that she could barely control it. I kept her for thirty years, but one night she slaughtered a whole planet and did not even remember it. When I told her, she begged than I kill her."

He looked at Rena, his golden eyes tearing. "I did so, but I kept her soul alive until a time when I could place it in another being. I found you would be perfect. You are indeed her reincarnation, Rena."

I stared at the man. I could care less if Rena was a reincarnation of Frieza's mother. Méndel said the Super Saiyan was real and Rena was the Super Saiyan's daughter's reincarnation. I don't know what the means but it had to be a good omen.

If the Super Saiyan legend was true then that meant that I could be a Super Saiyan. It wasn't impossible and I was going to do it.

"Why do you bother showing up now?" Rena's eyes were blazing, her hands clenched. I could have smacked her for bringing me out of my dream.

"It's been fifteen years and you couldn't have bothered to show up before and say, 'Oh, Rena, the soul you have isn't yours – it's someone else's. Just thought you might like to know'."

Méndel smiled. "I did not come before because there was no need. You would have gotten through the nightmares – you already have."

Rena crossed her arms and growled. "Yeah, right. So what is this? A social call?"

His eyes clouded over. "No. I did not think that you would have the power of Karinka but you do. You have felt it before in short bursts."

That explains how she was able to beat me all those years ago in the training room. She didn't have a small burst. Not even five minutes and she was tired beyond belief.

Great. That just spoiled my fun. If she has the power of the legendary Super Saiyan's daughter then that means she'll turn Super Saiyan. Now that's not fair. I'm the prince; I should be the one to turn Super Saiyan.

"So? I don't see how this relates to anything."

"Your powers are steadily growing, you feel it everyday. You haven't learned to control them so they will get out of control." Méndel took a deep breath, met Rena's eyes with hard ones. "In a month's time your power will consume you and destroy the universe."

Oh crap.

Dun, dun, dun!!! How did you like? I'll try to get the next chapter out soon. I go back to school September 8th and I won't have much time to write then so I'm cramming now. Please review – MS45


	8. Everything Has A Price Part Two

Chapter Six: Everything Has A Price Part 2

I stood stock still, my heart in my throat and a knot tight in my stomach. I wanted to move, wanted to say something, but my body wouldn't listen to me.

Destroy the universe? How was someone supposed to take that? In one month everything I knew was going to be destroyed. Everything was going to be gone and there would be nothing. Nothing.

Wait. That meant no Frieza. That's a good thing.

No. So what if Frieza died? So would I! And I couldn't die, I wasn't allowed to. I had to go Super Saiyan and strangle Frieza's scrawny neck with my bare hands. No girl was going to do it by blowing him up.

"What?"

I snapped back to reality at Rena's voice. I looked over at her and she was pale, her body trembling. Her eyes were wide and panic raged in them like a terrible storm that wouldn't go away.

"I...I can't...what?"

"I know it is hard to believe," Méndel said, his eyes blank. "But it's true. Your power will be so immense that it will destroy the world."

"Then train her!" I blurted it out, my fury rising. I wasn't going to be defeated like this. I wouldn't take this sitting down; I would fight to the very end. Even kill Rena if need be.

"You said she needs someone to teach her how to control her powers so do it. You can't just let her kill everyone."

Méndel looked to me and smiled. "It is not that easy, young prince. She has too much power. No amount of training with help."

Rena sank to her knees; her eyes and hands clenched shut. I could only imagine what was swirling around in her head at the moment. Actually...I couldn't. But I like to think I did.

"There has to be someway." I hissed and glared at Méndel. "You can't just let the universe explode!"

Méndel sighed, lowered his eyes. "There is one way but I will not suggest you take that road. It is far to dangerous."

"Tell me," Rena muttered, her voice hallow and shaken. She looked at Méndel and he to her. "I need to know."

He sighed, nodded. "There is a planet in the South Galaxy. It was once a great realm where it was said the gods themselves dwelled. It is also said that a pendent capable of destroying any being no matter how powerful was held there. One with a pure heart can only hold it.

"One day a man tried to take it. He angered the gods for he planned to use it to destroy the gods. So they smote him and destroyed the city burying the pendent in the ruins. It has not been seen for over a thousand years."

He sighed, put his arms behind his back. "The only way to save us is to travel to that very planet and retrieve the pendent. If you wear the pendent it will put a blocker on your powers and will keep them under control."

"What if I can't hold it?"

Méndel held out his hand and helped Rena to his feet. He smiled at her. "I do not think you will have trouble with that." Then he released her hands and reached deep into his cloak. He pulled out a scroll and handed it to Rena. "This is how to get to that planet. It will take a while to get there. It is a dangerous road, one that many don't ever return from."

After Rena took it, he placed his hand on her shoulder. "May the gods be with you."

He removed his hand and glanced to me. I wanted to step away from that strong stare, but couldn't. He saw something in me; I felt it in my very bones. I felt as if he saw a glimmer of what I could be: a nice person. But I wasn't a nice person. I was cold and heartless.

After nodding to me, he moved out of the room. Rena jammed the instructions in her pocket and turned to me, her face set. "I'm going."

I crossed my arms and growled. "Frieza will kill you. You won't get a foot off of this dock."

"I don't care," she said as the doors swung open. Then she added in a softer voice, "I have to go."

Frieza walked over to them, smirk on his face. "Well, I imagine that was entertaining. Now get out before I beat the both of you."

I hissed and stormed out. Why did things like this happen to me? What did I do to deserve this? So what if my race were a bunch of bloodthirsty savages, why punish me?

"Vegeta." I was halfway to my room when I heard Rena. I whirled around and faced her with hot eyes. My very world was crumbling around me and she had the nerve to talk to me. I should have blasted her away right there and ended everything.

"What? I'm not in the mood so speak fast."

But I didn't.

"I...want you to come with me."

I stared at her like she had just smacked me. I couldn't have seen that one coming if I was the best seer in the universe.

"Why?"

She looked away bashfully. "Well, I can't go alone. And I thought since you're the only person I've had contact with in the past nine years that hasn't wanted to rape me or beat me maybe I could trust you. Maybe that you would want to help."

I frowned and crossed my arms. "Why would I want to help a little runt like you? You mean nothing to me. Just go. I could care less what happened to you."

Hurt flashed in her eyes for a split second before it was replaced with a fire so intense I almost felt my skin burning. I felt a little twinge in my gut and something told me this was the power Méndel was talking about it. Maybe I shouldn't have said that...

"Fine. You're just like all of the other bastards on this cursed ship. Do whatever you want. I'm going."

She turned on her heel and headed down the hall. But she only got ten feet before she stopped and glanced over her shoulder, a smirk on her face. "You don't even know what Frieza's done, do you? He's made you just like him."

With that she turned and walked away leaving me steaming.

How dare she! I was nothing like Frieza. Nothing like him. I had half a mind to go after her and kill her just for that. As I grew I made sure I was nothing like Frieza. I would know if I was like him.

I hissed when I got back in my room. I kept telling myself I wasn't like Frieza. He was a monster that killed for pleasure. He took innocent people from their homes and tortured them. He had no heart.

But the more I thought about it the more Rena was right. I _was_ like Frieza. Under my very nose he had molded me in his image. I was heartless, stole people from their homes and was a monster. I had become the very thing I hated and I didn't even realize it!

Cursing, I sprinted out of my room and towards the landing area. She wouldn't insult me. I would prove I wasn't like Frieza. I just hoped she hadn't let yet.

When I got down to the landing area I cursed again. People were running all over the place. They were docking, leaving, helping, scolding and Rena was nowhere in sight.

Then someone slammed into me. I growled and turned towards the person ready to let loose all my fury when Rena winked at me. She had a helmet on that only showed from her nose up, but those eyes were unmistakably hers. Plus, I could smell her scent.

"I see you came," she mused in a low whisper. "Why?"

I slid my eyes to her. "Do I need a reason?"

She looked to me and I could feel her smile under the helmet. "No, you don't." She looked back to the ships, sighed. "How are we going to get on one?"

I looked around when I spotted a free pod. "Follow me."

I moved towards the pod and was almost there when one of the attendants, a short fellow with brown skin, came racing up to me. He placed himself in front of me and tried to glare but failed miserably.

"I'm sorry, Vegeta, but you can't go on here without proper permission."

"Lord Frieza specifically ordered me to go off planet on a mission. It's urgent. I need this ship now."

"I'll just call up and talk to him."

I hissed and grabbed him by the shirt, hauling him up to my level. "Are you questioning my judgment? Frieza specifically ordered me to take a ship and do something for him. Now you can call him but I highly doubt he'll be happy about you interrupting him."

The attendant gulped as I threw him down. He immediately got up and looked at me nervously. Taught him not to piss me off.

"Yes, Vegeta, sir. Take this ship. It's already cleared."

I smirked and moved onto the ship. I as fairly large with sleep quarters, a large cockpit and a kitchen. I moved to the cockpit and took the drivers seat doing all the proper things as Rena took a seat next to me, her helmet off.

After glancing to her, I pulled out as the door to the ship opened revealing the deep space. I felt her tense as fear settled in. I forgot that she was born and raised on this ship. Man, that sucks.

After I was lined up, I punched it. I felt the power sucking me back to my seat as I adjusted and set up as we landed in space. It never got any better after you did that. Take offs still annoyed me.

Once we were straightened and on our way I realized exactly what we did and how stupid it was. Once Frieza realized we were gone he would be after us in a heartbeat and he would kill us the second he found.

What I had a gotten into?

The answer? The biggest adventure of my life.

Sorry this chapter was so short. The next ones will be long, I promise. Please review on your way out and tell everyone about this – MS45


	9. Runaways

It's been TWO YEARS since I updated… wow I'm bad. Well here it is. I finally got motivated to write. I realized I didn't like the direction I was going in so I had to think about how I wanted to continue. I probably don't have any people who want to read anymore. But here it is anyway.

Chapter Seven: Runaways

I yawned and kicked the autopilot on. Rising, I stretched then headed out to the main area.

Two days! We had been traveling non-stop for two days. I checked the radar every hour and noticed Frieza had deployed twenty ships to search for us. Even the master ship was moving. We were in big trouble.

The only thing I could do to hold off Frieza was to trip the signal that the ship put out. That would hold him off for a little bit, but he would soon find out why we left and then he would find us…

Pushing it out of my head I entered the main area and stopped. Rena was seated by the window. She was still dressed in the uniform she stole, her green eyes radiating fear and amazement. I couldn't believe that I had disobeyed Frieza for this…_girl_. What the hell had gotten into me? In less than a day I had turned soft.

"It's so…big," she mused.

I knew I should have been surprised she sensed me here, but I wasn't. I was beginning to realize she had a hell of a lot more powers that she didn't let people know about.

"And you just realized that?"

She looked back to me, a smile on her face. "I mean, I never realized how huge it was." She returned her attention to the window. "Living on a ship kinda ruins the whole thing."

I winced. I kept forgetting that she was born and raised on that cursed ship. At least I got to experience some time off where she had to stay there. _All_ the time. Now I'm beginning to feel sorry for the brat…

I shrugged, not particularly caring.

Her smile spread and she began laughing. I thought she had completely lost her mind and prepared to hit her when she said, "I don't even care if Frieza catches us. I at least got off that damned ship and saw…something! Ok, it wasn't a lot but it was more than I've ever seen."

"You're insane."

"Probably," she replied. "But I have to be in order to defy the greatest villain in the universe."

I was about to come back with a good comment when something started beeping. Cursing, I headed to the cockpit, Rena close behind me. I checked the signals and cursed again. "We're running low on fuel. We need to land, but it will be risky."

"They're still far behind us. There's no way that Frieza could find us."

I growled. "Do you know how many planets Frieza owns in this universe? Two in five of the places we land on will belong to him."

"Then that means three of five won't which means we have a record in our favor. Besides, we need to land."

I wanted to strangle her at the moment but her pathetic little mind was right. I took a seat and she joined me. As I took over the controls, I really hoped we didn't land on one of his planets.

Ten minutes later I located a small planet about ten minutes later called Leof. After requesting permission to land, we set down on a small pad that was in disrepair. I had to stop myself from snorting at the pathetic area.

As Rena got up, I grabbed her arm. "We get fuel and come right back. No other stopping, understood?"

Rena frowned. "You don't expect me to go around in this, do you?"

"Yes," I replied as she simply rolled her eyes and pulled away. I let a string of curses roll out as I followed her. She was so…annoying! I couldn't believe I was risking my life for her.

I exited the ship to a softly red planet and beings in bright green jumpsuits. I glared at them as they walked over.

"We want to inspect the ship," one explained. "It's policy."

I just growled and moved on with Rena. We were able to rent a spacecraft and head into a nearby crowded little city. It was really crowded too. The streets were about teen feet wide and there were about 1000 people in it. There were shops for just about anything you could imagine from jewelry to exotic leathers from the south galaxy.

"There's the fuel," I said spotting a small wood building with tanks out front. "I'm going to go…"

I stopped short when I noticed the brat wasn't next to me. I growled and whirled around. There was no possible way I came here and lost her. I kept turning and finally found her in front of a clothing store looking at some pants. I fumed and stormed over to her grabbing her arm.

"Don't do that, woman! Stay where I can see you! This would be worthless if one of Frieza's men found you."

She actually genuinely looked upset. But I could care less so I just pulled her away from the clothes and dragged her to the fuel area. After yelling and arguing with a pathetic creature with yellow skin, I managed to get enough fuel to fill up. But when I turned around, once again, she was gone.

"I'm going to kill her," I muttered. "Then I can end this whole damn problem! I'll just kill her!"

"Vegeta!" I turned around and prepared to yell when I noticed she was changed. Instead of the blue suit of Frieza's army, she was wearing silver pants and a black shirt with yellow boots. But that wasn't what stopped me from yelling. Rena was running through the crowd; she was running from someone.

"What the-" I didn't get to finish my sentence because she grabbed my arm and took off as fast as possible, the Leofian guards right behind us.

"What did you do? I told you to keep a low profile, brat!"

"It wasn't me," she replied. "I swiped these clothes and came back from changing when they spotted me. They said they needed to take us into custody. Guess why."

I cursed. Why didn't I think of it? "They found out our ship was Frieza's."

"And they hate Frieza."

"Damn it all to hell!" I just scooped Rena up and took off to the air, the Leofians yelling angry insults at me as we went. "We need to get back to that ship. They probably have it under custody and soon they'll be having the whole army after us."

"We don't _need_ that ship," Rena replied.

I looked at her like she had three heads. "So do _you_ plan on flying all the way to that god planet? If not we need that ship!"

"That's not what I mean," Rena said. "There has to be other ships around here. If we reset that homing signal then Frieza will come here while we go somewhere else."

Damn. How'd she get this smart? "Only one probably, genius, where do we find the ship?"

"I saw one on the way here. It was on the side of the road."

"And probably broken. We need one that we know works."

Rena frowned. "Then we steal one. I'll take care of that while you get the signal started again. Then I'll come for you."

He raised an eyebrow. "How do I know you just won't leave me to die?"

"You don't," she answered. "You just have to trust me."

I thought that over. What would be the worst that would happen if she did leave me? I would just kill all the guards and go after her then kill her. It wasn't a big deal. I just didn't like someone else watching my back. It meant trusting someone else and that wasn't something I was willing to do. However, it was the only way out. And every second we wasted here was time we wasted finding that planet.

"Fine," I said landing in a barren desert. "You get a ship and I'll do get the signal. If I don't hear from you in ½ an hour I'm coming after you and killing you."

Rena allowed a small smile. "Sounds like a plan. See ya in 30 minutes."

Then she took off. I sighed and took to the air too. If this girl abandoned me…I didn't even want to think about what I'd do to her. But it would be extremely slow and painful.

I swooped lower to the ground as I neared the landing pad. Finally I landed behind a fairly large red bush. Peering out, I spotted at least two-dozen soldiers guarding my ship. I knew I could easily blast them and make my life easier, but someone would probably survive (with the way my luck was going) and I wasn't willing to risk that.

Think. What could I do to distract them? They don't look that smart…that was it. Raising my hand, I aimed and blasted an energy ball about 1500 feet in the opposite direction. Immediately the guards scrambled to the area leaving the ship unattended. With a smirk on my face, I flew to the ship.

In a matter of minutes, I had the signal back on. With a frown, I flew off the ship to my hiding spot. Rena had twenty minutes to get back before I made sure she wouldn't fight again.

Suddenly a power source popped into my head. I rolled to the side as a beam flew overhead. Getting up I leapt and landed on my attacker. With one punch I knocked a gun from its hand and then lifted it up by the grimy khaki shirt.

"Who the hell are you?" I growled. The creature I held couldn't have been more than four feet tall and was light skinned with cat like ears and a purple tail twitching behind it.

"Don't kill me!" it screeched as it began to flail its arms. "I didn't mean to hurt you! I'm starving my family is on the streets and I needed food and-"

"Shut up before I kill you," I hissed. It immediately snapped its mouth shut. I looked it up and down and noticed it was furry and male. This was all I needed. A psycho cat that wanted to eat me…what else was going to happen to me?

With a growl I tossed the thing to the ground. "Get out of my sight."

A grin spread across his face as he dropped to his knees and began worshiping. "Thank you, oh merciful lord!"

No matter how much I liked this it was annoying. I sent him a glare and, taking the hint, he ran as fast as he could through the undergrowth. Once he was gone I turned around and came face to face with a Leof guard. He pulled out his silver gun and growled.

"Guards, arise!"

From out of the undergrowth came at least ten guards. I cursed myself for the stupidity. How could I not have thought guards would have been left behind? I'm such an idiot.

"Hands on your head," the guards ordered.

"And what if I refuse?" Did they really think I – Prince of all Saiyans - would listen to _them_?

The guards shoved his gun into my chest. I frowned and clenched my fists. "That was not a smart thing to do."

With one blast, that guard was gone. Then I set to the others, I needed a good fight anyway.

I was slightly disappointed with the turnout as I downed them all in less than ten minutes. As I sat among my carnage I thought about what I had gotten myself into. I was with a girl that could potentially destroy the universe, being chased by the most evil creature (next to me) in the universe and now didn't have a ship. I repeat…I risked my life for _this_? The only thing I could get out of this – besides living – was a chance to get stronger and finally kill Frieza…hmmm…I like that idea. Screw the brat; I was now in this simply to get stronger. Once we "saved the universe" I'd kill her then kill Frieza and be the strongest fighter in the universe.

As I sat chuckling to myself, I heard engines. Looking up I saw a crude spaceship land in the field next to me. It was huge and clunky with the silver paint chipping and rust forming everywhere. As the door crashed open, Rena stepped out grinning.

"Got a ship," she replied. "Let's go. You can fly."

I didn't argue, considering I was the more experience pilot. Moving inside I wasn't surprised to find it looking just like the outside. The cockpit wasn't much different, I noted. Sitting, I kicked on the engines and blasted off. I kept the engines on high until we were safely away from the planet. That was when I heard yelling – and it wasn't Rena.

"Put me down you baka! I can kill you, woman!"

I knew that screech…putting the ship on autopilot I headed to the back of the ship to find Rena holding that creepy creature I encountered earlier. Once he spotted me, he began flailing.

"Merciful lord, save me! Tell this whore to sit me down!"

Growling, Rena slammed the creature into the ground clamping her hand around its throat. "You call me a whore again and you won't have a head. Is that clear?"

Alright, this trip just got worse….

From here we're going to switch tracks from wonderful me (it's a shame, I know) and go to the scum of the earth. You'll see how I found this out later…

Frieza paced the dark hall of his ship, tail lashing out behind him as his temper rose. Dodoria and Zarbon in front of him, heads down. They knew their master was angry and wanted to do nothing that would evoke that wrath upon them.

Stopping, Frieza turned to his servants, hands behind his back. "Tell me again, how two _monkeys_ managed to escape _my_ ship?"

Zarbon opened his mouth to open but was silenced as Frieza's hand slashed across it. Zarbon fell to his knees clutching his face, warm blood running through his fingers.

"Go and find me those monkeys, Zarbon. No more excuses. Leave."

Zarbon and Dodoria nodded and left as fast as they possibly could. Then Frieza ambled across the metallic floor to a figure chained in the corner. As he neared it was evident this creature was a man, but from all the lashings and starvation he was barely recognizable, his black hair well past his waist.

"I have a mission for you. It will give you a chance to redeem yourself." The man didn't stir and Frieza smirked. "Perfect. You will find Vegeta and the brat Rena. When you find them you are not to kill them, but bring them back to me. Is that understood?"

When no reply came, Frieza's tail lashed out against the man's side. A hiss came from him. He raised his head, his black eyes cold and emotionless. "I understand, Lord Frieza."

Frieza grinned. "Perfect. You will leave tomorrow at dawn." Frieza then headed for the doors. As he reached them, however, he paused. "And Raditz? Don't mess up."

Sucks right? Well, it's about to get a lot worse. Having Raditz tailing us will be the least of our problems. What is in store for us will be something that will make or break us.

Sorry for how short it is. I just needed to get something out to get back in the groove. I promise I'll have something up – something longer – soon. Until then - MS


	10. Saiyan Ape

Here's another chapter…sorry again it took me so long. Enjoy!

Chapter Eight: Saiyan Ape

I watched in slight amusement as Rena proceeded to bind the creature to a chair. He flailed and screeched to the point where I was prepared to blast him and save myself. But the curiosity as to why he was on my ship got the best of me. So I waited it out.

"AHHHHHH! PUT ME DOWN! AHHHH-"

A smirk came to my face when Rena shoved a cloth into his mouth as far as it would go. Then the creature began moaning. Growing, Rena gave him a hard hit to the side of his head that sent his chair tumbling. When his chair came to a halt, he stopped groaning and Rena righted him. Crossing my arms, I decided to see how she'd handle this.

"If you scream one more time I'm going to toss you outside and laugh as you slowly die," she said as his eyes went wide. "Is that clear?"

He nodded his head furiously as Rena smirked. "Now I'm going to remove the gag and you are going to answer all of our questions. You do anything else and I'll see to it that you have the most painful existence of your life."

As the creature's eyes widened in acknowledgement, Rena removed the gag. I half expected the creature to start babbling his apologies but he remained silent. Rena turned to me and nodded to the creature.

"You wanna take it from here?"

I smirked devilishly and rose up. Not wasting any time, I picked the creature up off the ground – chair included – and slammed him into the wall. "Who the hell are you and why are you on my ship?"

"So-sorry, my lord. I was wanting to leave that dreadful planet and your ship was here and-"

"Stop lying," I hissed, smelling the fear radiating off of him. He gulped and began to shake. "Tell me who you are."

"I am Flarechain," he whispered, his voice squeaking. "I have come to warn you. You are being followed."

I growled and tightened my grip making the creature yelp in pain. A small smirk came to my face. "You are trying my patience. I know we're being followed!"

"No, my lord! Lord Frieza has sent out pictures to the planets he rules over and has instructed them to capture you!"

I glanced to Rena and noticed the fear sparkling in her eyes. I still didn't believe it and turned back to Flarechain, eyes narrowed. "You're lying again. The Leofians _hate_ Frieza."

"No, my lord, I don't lie! It's true the Leofians hate Frieza, but recently Frieza conquered them."

I cursed my own ignorance and wanted to hit something. How could I have been so stupid? Merely one week ago Zarbon had been sent to take the Leofians down. He had done it in less than twenty-four hours.

"Alright," I said, trying to regain my composure. "How, then, do you know that Frieza has our names out?"

"I heard the soldiers speaking of it before you were captured," he replied, his voice more steady. "I thought since you saved my life the least I could do was warn you."

Growling, I slammed him down on the ground and stuffed the gag back in his mouth. Turning to Rena, I cursed. "The cockpit – now."

She didn't have any stupid comments, merely followed. Once I was behind the door, she took a seat as I paced. This was a delicate situation and needed to be handed as such, but I wasn't in the mood for that.

"You think he's lying," Rena mused. "So what do we do about it?"

Kill him. "Leave him on the first planet we find and hope he wasn't telling the truth."

Rena stared blankly. "That's your plan? That plan sucks."

I growled. "Don't test me or you'll be on that planet with him!"

"Uh, time bomb here, remember? You leave me there you aren't saving the world."

I turned my back to her and crossed my arms. Damn her. I had almost forgotten why we had left Frieza's ship in the first place. Rena was going to blow up the universe in a month. They had to get to the planet where the pendent was and soon.

"Do _you_ have any better ideas?"

Rena shrugged. "Keep him with us just to make sure. He might be telling the truth and then he'll be pissed if we abandon him. Then he might go to Frieza and tell him where we are."

Why'd this girl have to be so damned smart? Of course, I wasn't ever going to tell her that. I simply growled. "You call that better? We'll do it, though. But if he hands us over to Frieza I'll kill you."

A grin came to her face. "Fine by me."

Now, sadly, we once again leave my story…

Raditz and Nappa stood in the loading dock watching the slaves scurry around and try to ready their ship. Both were dressed in Saiyan armor complete with scowls.

They didn't want to be here, didn't want to be doing this. Frieza had asked them to hunt down their prince and, if necessary, kill him. King Vegeta had entrusted them with the prince's welfare and now they might have to actually kill him. Neither wanted to think about that.

"Why would he leave?" Nappa asked, his black eyes darkening. "He didn't even tell us. Wouldn't he have told us?"

Raditz simply shrugged. He didn't have an answer so there was no point in speculation. The same question was bothering him, though. Why had Vegeta not informed them – his bodyguards – of his intentions? There were so many possibilities, yet none of them seemed like their prince.

"And Frieza can't expect us to kill him," Nappa replied, genuinely worried. "He's one of us."

Raditz sighed and prepared for his answer. "We can't think about that, Nappa. If it comes down to it, we have to do it."

"But he's our _prince_! That monster killed the rest of our race," he hissed, recalling the horrifying news that Frieza destroyed their home planet, "we can't let him take Vegeta."

"We'll deal with it when we get to that point," Raditz said. He just prayed they wouldn't.

"Vegeta, you need to come look at the map."

I was tempted to just blast the brat and end my whole problem. Then I realized she said map. Growling, I walked over to where Rena was seated. She had the shriveled brown paper in front of her. Glancing at it, I frowned. There was nothing unusual about it: planets, checkpoints and our route.

"You interrupted me for this?"

"Look at this writing," she said, pointing to a place in the middle of the map. Sure enough there was an archaic writing scribbled into the paper. "I don't know if it's important but can you read it?"

My frown deepened. Then I noticed Flarechain. The creature hadn't moved for Kami knows how long. Could my luck possibly be that good? I took the map and walked over to the creature. He looked up just as I shoved the map under his crooked nose.

"Can you read that?" I asked, pointing to the writing.

He took one look at it then began shaking his head furiously, muttering against the gag. Once I removed the cloth I winced as he began talking in one long stream. Didn't this guy ever breath?

"Shut up! Tell me what it says."

He grinned. "Beware asteroids."

Without another word, I shoved the gag back in his mouth and turned to Rena. She looked about as confused as I felt.

"That's not good," she said finally. "Where is that compared to where we are now?"

Good question. And I didn't like the answer. Cursing, I hurtled back to the cockpit heart pounding. When I got there I saw huge chunks of rocks flying towards us. With another curse I strapped in and took over.

"What-" Rena stopped when she entered the cockpit. I didn't even need to look at her to know she was terrified.

"Strap in," I growled. Rena didn't argue, throwing herself into the passenger seat as we entered the field.

I jerked the wheel, expertly avoiding the rocks that sped by. I decided it wasn't that bad, but then more came. As I maneuvered around them I knew we didn't have a lot of time before we hit one. My mind racing, I swerved back and forth, up and down. All I could focus on was finding a way out. My eyes darted everywhere to find an opening.

"Vegeta!"

At Rena's voice I snapped back just in time to wrench the wheel up to avoid an asteroid…and clip another one. I heard it scrape the ship as it pitched the tiny vessel into a summersault. I desperately tried to right it, but I didn't even know which way was up. Soon we began slamming off of other asteroids. My head collided with the seat sending vibrations down my spine. I felt the ship falling apart all around us. There was no way we could last like this.

That was when I saw it: a planet. And we were headed straight for it.

Gripping the wheel, I used all of my might (just enough to I didn't break the wheel off) and managed to straighten out the plane as we entered the atmosphere. That was when our engines died. Cursing I looked to Rena.

"Brace yourself."

Rena gripped the seat as I watched the ground come racing towards us. Then, at the last minute, I jerked up on the wheel pulling the ship from the nosedive to just scrape the ground. The jolt rocked the ship to the point where it left the ground again. My hands flew off the wheel as I was thrown back against my chair.

Shaking the stars from my eyes, I looked forward to see a huge cliff looming over us. I dove for the wheel and whipped it sideways. But I wasn't fast enough. We slammed into the cliff at full speed, the ship crumbling under the pressure. The glass shattered around us and I heard a scream.

The last thing I remember was the seat breaking and hurtling through the open window. As I slammed into the ground, everything went black.

My head ached beyond belief. Every part of my body ached for that matter. I tried to move but a searing heat racing up my body. Growling, I forced my eyes open. Once everything became clear, I noticed I was under a piece of the ship. And someone was above me yelling.

"Sire! My lord, are you alright!"

That definitely wasn't Rena. How'd that little thing survive? How'd I survive? Guess someone up there likes me…

"Sire! Sire!"

I didn't have the energy to tell the demon to shut up. Instead, I wriggled my way out from the metal. I felt something warm running down my arm and knew it to be blood. Ignoring it and the immense pain, I finally managed to break through the metal and reach the surface. Instantly, I collapsed on the ground panting.

"Sire! You live, I was so worried!"

Flarechain stood over me and I swatted him away, smirking as he squeaked. Finally, I sat up and looked around. This whole planet was totally green and jungle. The only place not green was where our ship had landed and scrapped away that grass.

Shaking my head, I forced myself to stand up. When I began to topple, I braced myself on what was left of our ship. That was when I noticed another ship. It was sleek and silver and looked like it was the fastest thing out there. Was I dreaming? No, if I were dreaming I'd be standing over Frieza's body right now.

"Where the hell did that come from?"

Flarechain grinned triumphantly. "I knew you'd like it. I traded the annoying whore for it. Now we have a way off!"

I thought a second about that. Then I realized he was talking about Rena. Growling, I grabbed Flarechain and slammed him against the ship. "You did WHAT! You imbecile! Who the hell did you trade her to?"

He began shaking. "I thought…you wouldn't mind. I found some natives and they wanted her so I traded her for the ship."

I tossed her to the ground and put my hands on my head. This was just great. The one person I actually need was gone. "Where'd they go?"

Flarechain pointed up the cliff. With a growl, I grabbed the creature and flew up the cliff. "If she's dead, you're going to wish you were never born."

I couldn't believe the things I did for this kid. I might actually do the universe a favor if I just let the natives kill her. But if I did that, then it meant I would have escaped Frieza for nothing. And that idea didn't appeal to me.

This planet was like none I had ever seen (and I had seen plenty). It was covered in jungle so thick that I couldn't see the bottom. I expected there to be some break in the foliage but there wasn't any. Flarechain said the natives had mentioned brining Rena to a rock of fire. Whatever that meant.

"There it is sire!"

At the annoying voice, I followed Flarechain's finger and found him pointing at a large mountain in the distance. With my eyes, I was able to make out a large cross at the base with something attached to it. My bet was that it was Rena.

Flying closer, I slowly descended into the jungle finally touching down about a mile from the mountain. In the jungle, it was dark and inhabited by things I didn't even want to think about. Then I dropped Flarechain and set off at a jog.

"Sire! Don't leave me!"

I gritted my teeth but kept going. "I won't leave you if you keep up."

Surprisingly he followed without a word. Little mutant. How I'd _love_ to leave him here.

That had to wait, though. Drums soon came through the trees with chanting. I stopped and crouched below a bush. Pulling back the leaves I found the strangest sight. There were hundreds of creatures, no taller than two feet, wearing masks carved out of some metal dancing around the cross. Then, cuffed to the cross (it was made out of the same metal as the masks), was Rena looking like she was being crucified. Did I have to do everything? Now…how to get her out? These things didn't look that strong, but never underestimate the enemy.

Just then I heard Flarechain squeak. I turned to yell but clamped my mouth shut when I saw a dozen of those creatures with guns facing me. I narrowed my eyes and raised my hand to blast them, but before I could oen of those idiots pulled the trigger. Pain went flying up my arm and straight to my brain.

I collapsed in a heap and saw the creatures closing over me. I tried to move but found myself paralyzed. Then I opened my mouth to yell and couldn't do that either. I was completely helpless.

One of the creatures moved over to me, a large stick in his hand. He was not gonna –

With a growl, he slammed it on my head and everything went black.

My arms felt like they were being pulled apart when I finally came to. Not to mention my head felt like it had a ship on it. And someone was calling my name. Didn't they see I was having some trouble? I didn't want to talk, anyway.

It grew so loud, though, I finally opened my eyes. I found I was ten feet in the air on one of those crosses. The sun was almost completely gone and now fires were burning.

"Great rescuer you are."

I shot my eyes to my left and saw Rena and growled. "Who said I was trying to rescue you?"

She simply lifted her eyebrows. Time to change the subject. So I decided to test my bonds. I found they were fairly secure. Even with all my power they wouldn't budge.

"What the hell is this?"

"I think it's a sacrifice," Rena replied.

I stared at her. I was talking about the metal but that works too. "And you know that how?"

"They've been chanting a lot and I've caught some of the words," she explained. "They were like 'great monster come take our gifts'."

Yep, that sounded like a sacrifice. Now what?

"Uh, Vegeta? Where's Flarechain?"

I looked around realizing the little mongrel wasn't with me. Then I cursed. "When I get my hands on him…"

Suddenly a power level jumped into my head – a _very_ familiar power level. Another I knew just as well soon joined it. There was no way they were here! It just wasn't possible. They couldn't have found us…

"Vegeta! What's wrong?"

No, this was not good. They were coming right for us! What can I do? If they find us they'll bring us to Frieza and we'll be killed. No! I've come way to far for that to happen now. I was NOT going back to that ship until I was strong enough to beat Frieza!

"I don't like this. What's going on?"

You'll find out in 5…4…3…2…1…

A blast hit the circle of creature connecting with the fire and exploding taking out at least twenty. Then Nappa and Raditz flew into the area. The creatures began firing at them. That would distract them for a few seconds (longer if they actually got hit but I doubt that would happen).

I looked to Rena to see any recognition that one man was her father. None. Who the hell was this kid? She remembered some guy she met for – oh – ten minutes when she was first born and not her father she knew for five _years_? She had some serious mental issues.

Looking back to the circle, I found Nappa and Raditz opening fire on the creatures. My struggle began anew. I had to get out beforethey got here. They wouldn't kill me because I was there prince but they'd drag me back to Frieza.

"Vegeta!"

Stupid brat. Couldn't she see I was trying to save my life?

"I think the monster is a huge ape."

I stared at her. "And you know that how?"

"I see him," she replied, staring to her right. I turned my head and my eyes went wide. There stood a huge ape about 500 feet tall that rivaled the Saiyan ape. It was striding towards us extremely stealthily for its size. We were in serious trouble.

"Prince Vegeta!"

I forced my eyed back to Nappa and Raditz. The creatures were strewn around them. Should I warn them? "What the hell are you doing here?"

"Frieza sent us for you," Nappa replied.

Ok, that just cost them the warning. They could find out for themselves. Which would be –

A huge roar cut through the air and a petrified Nappa and Raditz turned to find the ape. This was going to be interesting…Like a well oiled machine, Raditz leapt up to distract the ape while Nappa flew up to my level. With a precise blast, he released me from my prison. I frowned at my helplessness and turned to see Raditz slammed into the mountain. It crumbled around him. That's one down.

"Save yourself, Prince Vegeta," Nappa said jumping into the fray. I should have probably helped him considering he was one of my kin. But honestly I didn't want to. I mean, if those two died then no one would be able to come to find us (ok it was harsh but at the moment it was survival).

I turned to Rena and cut her bonds free just in time for her to tackle me to the ground. I was about to yell at her, when Nappa went soaring overhead. He landed in an awkward position and I could tell by his power level he was out.

"What're we gonna do?" Rena asked as we dodged into the trees to a roar that shook me from head to toe.

I growled. What were we going to do? Raditz and Nappa couldn't beat this thing, even if they were inferior to me. Rena could if she used her power but…then it came to me. I compared it to the Saiyan ape. Maybe, just maybe…

"I need you to go," I said, quietly. "You need to get to the ship and stay there."

"I don't understand."

"You don't need to understand," I hissed. "Just go and don't come back. Wait. I'll find you."

"Vegeta-"

"GO!"

Without any response, she gave me a soft smile and run off through the woods. Taking a deep breath I stepped into the open. The ape spotted me and growled, sizing me up. This was going to be fun (if it worked that is). Well, here goes nothing.

With a yell, I made a ball of energy and launched it into the sky. The ape looked confused and scared as it jumped around watching the sight. The ball landed directly above us, hovering in the sky. As it began to grow I smirked. I felt the energy seep through my bones as my tail uncoiled from my waist.

I smirked at the ape, hands outstretched. "This'll be fun."

Then, with a yell, the transformation began. I felt the moon seep into my skin giving me raw energy. It poured through my very veins, pumping until I was sure my body couldn't take anymore. Then I began to grow. My limbs stretched as my tail thrashed behind me and fur began to cover my body. In a huge flash of energy I felt the transformation complete. When the light faded I stared at the ape eye to eye. The raw energy flowed through my veins and I smirked at the familiar feeling. The ape stared at me, clearly confused. That only lasted for about ten seconds before the beast regained its composure and roared charging me. I held out my hands and gripped it about the waist using its momentum to toss it over my head. Up in a crouch, I watched as the creature skidded to a halt.

The ape let out another roar as it shook its head and rose. It wasn't so tough now. The ape charged me again. This time I charged as well. At the last moment, I ducked and rammed my head into its gut. It let out an ear-shattering yelp as it latched its claws into my back. I grunted as the claws broke skin. With a roar I flung myself around trying to loose it from my back. The thing just clung on tighter. Finally I launched myself forwards landing on top of the beast. It hissed and released my back allowing my to scramble away.

Time to finish this. As I prepared to charge the ape, I spotted something sorting through the rocks on the cliff. I growled when I spotted Rena pulling Raditz out of the rubble. That stupid girl didn't listen to anything!

I had no time to dwell on it, though, as I was slammed into by the ape. All the wind left my body as I was plowed into what was remaining of the cliff. The ape had its claws around my neck and started shaking. Forcing myself not to loose consciousness I grabbed one of its hands and twisted as hard as I could until I heard bone snap. It let out a roar and stumbled back. Then I leapt onto the beast and latched onto its throat. With one vicious turn, I snapped the neck back and it lay on the ground motionless. I smirked proudly as I stood over the body. It would teach him to mess with the Prince of Saiyans.

"Ve-Vegeta?"

Whipping around, I found Rena on the ground staring up at me helplessly. Nappa and Raditz were beside her still out cold. I could kill all of them right now and just leave. Then I could find my own way to defeat Frieza. I didn't need any of them. Hell, if I killed the girl it might actually stop this time bomb in her and save the universe.

No! What was I thinking? I had to get that pendent and then I could beat Frieza. But why wait? I was strong enough now. I just had to get these idiots out of my way and then I could go take on Frieza.

"Vegeta, what's going on?" Rena yelled.

I smirked and let out a growl. I reached out to grab Rena but she neatly moved away and flew up to my eye level. She didn't look happy, but who would be in her situation? I had to kill her, she'd understand. It was for her own good.

"Vegeta! Snap out of it!"

I lunged at her but she moved and I slammed into the cliff. That was it: she was a goner. With a roar I charged her. This time I caught her and slammed her into the ground making a hole about five feet deep. She struggled to move but I had her tight in my grasp.

"Let…me go…" she gasped as her eyes glazed over.

I simple laughed and prepared to crush her. However, I felt a large power rising in her. Confused, I watched as an energy ball formed around her pushing my hand away. I growled and tried to push back but it kept growing pushing me back. With a blast, it fired and slammed me into the cliff. I felt a familiar pain in my tail and groaned. Someone had cut it off! The power began seeping out of me as I began shrinking. No! I couldn't loose this power! Not now. But I couldn't stop it. I kept shrinking and shrinking until I was on the ground panting in my tattered clothes. With a curse I rolled over to find Rena trudging towards me. She looked really tired…

Before she got to me, she collapsed in a heap. "What…the hell…happened?"

I didn't want to answer. I just wanted to lay here until I got enough power to kill Frieza. After about five minutes I realized that wasn't going to happen so I forced myself up. Once the area stopped spinning I found Rena unconscious and Nappa and Raditz not to far away. I knew I should take the brat and make a run for the ship while I still could. Instead, I ambled over to Nappa and Raditz. I looked around and found the crosses that Rena and I were on. After dragging the unconscious duo to the crosses and strapping them in, I slapped them until they finally woke up. It actually made me feel better.

"Vegeta?" Raditz muttered groggily. "What's…going on?"

"That's what I want to know," I hissed. "Why'd Frieza send you to get us?"

"He…wants you back," Nappa answered.

"Why?"

"He didn't say," Raditz responded. "My lord, why didn't you tell us you were leaving?"

"I don't have to clear everything I do with you," I snapped. I wanted something to hit, wanted something to kill. "I'm going to send you back to Frieza with a message. Tell him to leave me alone or I'll kill him."

"I'm not leaving you," Raditz answered, eyes narrowed.

I gave a small chuckle and crossed my arms. "I think you're strapped down and I'm not therefore _you_ have to listen to what _I_ say."

"We could use them, Vegeta," Rena muttered coming up behind me. She looked terribly pale. "We'll need all the help we can get."

I snorted. "Them? Help us? Not gonna happen, brat."

"Then we'll make them," Rena answered, glaring at me. "We're going to need help getting this pendent. They're loyal to you so they won't betray us."

Somehow Vegeta doubted that. But the stupid brat wouldn't change her mind. What the hell? So they brought along the two idiots. It would keep them from squealing to Frieza and would actually give them two extra pairs of hands. And if they disobeyed me, I'd just kill them. So, with a growl, I broke their bonds.

"You're coming with us," I explained, "and if I hear one word out of either of you you're both dead."

Rena smiled at me and I frowned. I'd _really_ become soft.

When we arrived back at the plane, I found Flarechain waiting. The demon jumped up and down when he spotted as. Once I got close enough I grabbed the creature by the throat and squeezed until his face turned purple.

"What happened to you?"

"My lord-" it squeaked.

I simply tossed him down and climbed onto the ship. Once we were all loaded in, I made sure Flarechain was outside and closed the door. Stupid little imp could stay here and rot for all I cared. Actually, it brought a smile to my face. I didn't even care if he did run and tell Frieza where we were. He coudl tell the whole universe if he wanted as long as it kept him away from me.

"I'll fly, my lord," Raditz offered. I didn't object and gave him our coordinates as he headed to the cockpit. In a matter of minutes, the plane was whipping into space. Soon, Raditz returned and took a seat beside Nappa.

"Where are we going, my lord?"

I opened my mouth to tell them to leave me alone when I got a glare from Rena. I frowned knowing she wanted me to tell them everything. How on earth did I let this girl give me orders?

"This girl is going to destroy the universe unless I get her this pendent that holds back her powers," I growled watching the horrified looks arise on Raditz and Nappa's faces.

"What? How is that possible?" Nappa breathed.

"If I knew that I wouldn't be here now would I?" I snapped. Why couldn't these idiots just keep their ideas to themselves?

"Who is she?" Raditz asked.

Interesting question. How to answer? Oh, she's just the daughter that you lost to Frieza and that your mate died for. Surprise! Yeah right.

"I'm in this room, you know," Rena added with a glare. "You don't have to talk like I'm not here."

"She was tortured by Frieza," I answered curtly. "Her name's Rena."

I watched for any sign of recognition on Raditz's face and there was none. Could it be possible that Frieza erased all of Raditz's memories of his daughter? Nah couldn't be.

"So where are we going?" Nappa asked.

"To the realm of the gods."

Raditz let out a whistle. "That's in the after world! How do you plan on getting there?"

I rolled my eyes. "Idiot. There is a planet where the gods dwell on in _our_ universe. We go there, get the pendent and then go."

"And what of Frieza?"

"What about him?" I spat.

Nappa stiffened. "He's…he's going to come after us."

An eerie smirk came to my face as I crossed my arms. "I dare him to."


End file.
